


From Somewhere Within

by redlizard_rambles



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlizard_rambles/pseuds/redlizard_rambles
Summary: Ranma and Akane are visited by Alona, a stranger claiming they are part of a line of amazons and only they can help stop the evil that has returned to the world of the living.
Relationships: Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my FF under: Dess_Chan on Feb 15, 2018  
> NO EDITS*  
> If you see a big problem, please let me know and I shall fix it. I do not have any intention of re-editing it at this time though.

“Baka!” Akane shouted, chucking her bag at my head. I stuck out my tongue and ducked the hurling satchel, thinking I was in the clear when her foot connected with my back and I was thrown into the koi pond. 

“Hey!” I shouted, rising above the water, my cursed body taking form. 

She stuck her tongue out at me and hopped onto the porch, grabbing her bag and slipping her shoes off. 

“Kasumi! Dad! We’re home!” She called out. 

I leapt from the water wringing my hair and shirt out. 

“Hey, where is everyone?” I walked into the kitchen where a kettle was already on and gave a soft smile. Akane ducked her head in and shrugged. Kasumi came in, wiping her hands on her apron and pulled food from the fridge, starting to prepare dinner.

“I believe there is a guest in the dojo to see the two of you.”

I grabbed the kettle and quickly switched back before catching up with Akane as we entered the dojo.

She stood tall and proud. Relaxed but on the balls of her feet. I recognized her as a martial artist immediately. She turned to meet our eyes and I felt a chill down my spine. Her face was young but her eyes had seen things someone her age shouldn’t have.

“Tendo-chan, Saotome-kun.” She nodded slightly to each of us, and the tension in her feet softened slightly. 

“Dad?” Akane questioned her father who was sitting to the side with Pop. 

“This is Alona. She knew your mother. They were…” he tilted his head to the side looking for the word. 

“Comrades” Alona interjected. 

I raised an eyebrow. This strange woman couldn’t be much older than me and Akane and yet she fought with Akane’s mom?

“Yes” Pop gruffed. “Knows your mother too, Ranma.”

“Now, we mustn’t waste time. Akane. Ranma. I need your help. This will be very dangerous and your lives will be at risk. But I will train you and prepare you as best I can for the coming times. These are dark times. I cannot stress enough how important you two are, but I cannot say more till I know you are with me one-hundred percent.”

Her eyes pierced into me. Deep and rich, kinda like Akane’s when I thought about it. But it lacked the softness I had often seen from my fiancée. 

Akane was staring, her eyes worried. Seeing her face, I knew I had to be strong. We’d survived Shampoo and her bunch of crazies, the Kuno family, Happosai, Herb, and most recently Saffron. What else could be thrown our way? I hardened my resolve and felt Akane join me in confidence. 

We both turned to our guest and nodded. 

Alona’s face softened and she completely relaxed. Had she’d been nervous we’d say no?

“Excellent” she sighed. “Tonight we will relax and get to know each other. I will start to tell you what you need to know and we will get more serious tomorrow.” 

She bowed her head to our fathers and then to us before delicately leaving the room. 

Our fathers let out a collective sigh of relief. And I found myself relaxing. When had I gotten so tense? 

Kasmui’s voice called out to us, “Dinner!” And we all locked eyes for a second letting the tension leave the room. 

We joined Nabiki and our guest around the table as Kasumi brought over a large pot of food. 

For the first few minutes we sat quietly serving ourselves and eating. 

I glanced from my food, in-between scarfing it down to prevent Pop from stealing it, to check out our guest better. 

She was pretty, but rough around the edges. Her eyes were almond shaped and framed with thick lashes. A light pink scar ran down her darkened skin from her right eye to her ear where it looked like someone had cut a small tringle out of the lobe. 

Her eyes caught mine and she slyly grinned. I turned away quickly and blushed into my bowl. 

I turned back to my food, feeling Akane fume next to me. 

The meal finished quickly and quietly. Kasumi told us about her time in the market and that Mom was staying with a friend. Nabiki complained about looking at colleges. Akane mumbled about home-ec and failing to make a simple omelet. 

Pop and Tendo-san retreated to play their game, Kasumi and Nabiki cleared the table and, we sat with Alona waiting to see what happened next. 

Kasumi brought a fresh pot of tea and set out some fruit and disappeared into the house, while Alona carefully studied our faces. 

She poured herself a cup and breathed deeply before she began. 

“Tell me what you know about amazons.”

“Uh… there’s a small group of Chinese amazons living in town. We have a weird relationship” I offered.

“They were fierce female warriors in Greece. Half fiction, half-truth.” Akane answered. 

Alona nodded and sipped at her steaming tea. 

“The half-truth is more of the origin story. No one is quite sure where the first tribe lived, but I was taught to believe I am from that tribe which originated in Scythia. I am of the Sai tribe but we have become nomadic in the past few decades. The Greeks speak of a magnificent warrior who never became an amazon but was a great friend of theirs. A raven haired beauty from ancient Thrace who then became the Goddess of War. But these are just stories. I have seen paintings of her and her blonde best friend who was an amazon queen. But I digress.

It is said that anyone born of amazon blood wears a mark, above her heart in the shape of a crescent moon. Many tribes have proven this to be mostly true. Males seem to be overlooked in this regard as legend tells that they are not worthy of the Moon Goddess’s gift, but most accept males as equals.”

Akane looked down her shirt and frowned. 

“I don’t see any marks.”

“It’s based on soul more than body. An aura that can be brought forth so Amazons from all over the world can identify each other. There’s quite a bit of magic in our bloodlines and overtime our brightest discovered this gem that helps pull that aura forth.”

Alona reached into her pocket and pulled out a pale blue and white stone. It was a perfect sphere which made the blue look like it was a liquid moving inside a semi-opaque ball.

“If your sisters would like to join us?”

Akane grabbed Kasumi and Nabiki from the kitchen. They looked confused but sat down with us around the table. 

Alona pulled a weird looking flower from her pocket. A blood-red core with yellow-tendrils falling from the center. She crushed the flower against the stone and it looked as if the stone has absorbed the red, which was now swirling with the blue. The stone glowed slightly, giving off a warm aura.

“If you wouldn’t mind, lowering your collar slightly.”

Akane blushed and glared at me, but did as asked and there it was. A coral crescent moon was now below her left collarbone. 

She seemed shocked at the discovery, but delicately brushed a finger over it. 

Kasumi and Nabiki also lowered their collars but there was nothing.

“Your mother is a Japanese amazon.”

“Was. She’s been dead for years.”

“Life and death are so close together it doesn’t mean much. She is just as alive in spirit as she was in flesh.”

“Why don’t my sisters have the mark?” Akane asked. 

“Probably because you got all the macho-chick genes!” I laughed. 

Akane frowned and punched me across the room. 

“He’s actually sort of right, though not the words I would have used. In families with multiple girls, sometimes only one receives the gift of the amazons. You do seem to carry the most of your mother, Akane.”

“Mother was a simple housewife.” Kasumi interjected. 

And this chick can’t cook for nothing, I thought.

Nabiki nodded in agreement. 

Akane lowered her head. I’d forgotten how little she knew her mom and I couldn’t help but let anguish take me for a moment, knowing I missed that time with my mom as well. But my mom was alive and living with me. Akane would never have that again.

“Maybe when you knew her, but when I did, she was a fierce opponent. No one could shoot with a bow like she could. Ranma, your mother is also an amazon. But as a male, you wouldn’t have the mark.”

To be sure, I lowered my shirt and my bare flesh glared at me.

I was disappointed. A genetic line of ass-kicking warriors was something I would love to wear like a badge. 

“Wait…” I quickly stood and threw myself into the pond. 

I emerged female and tore my shirt down revealing a matching moon mark. 

“A Jusenkyo curse… interesting. I don’t think I’ve heard of anyone who switched from male to female and had the mark. The Assembly will be interested to learn of this.”

“You…?” I returned to the porch, wringing water from my braid and clothes. 

“Know of the curse? Yes. I’ve seen it in one of our Chinese members. She turns into a red panda. Very cute. You mentioned a group living in town, and they give you problems? I hope they aren’t too much of a handful, some tribes can be a bit trapped in the past with their laws on outsiders.”

“The girl, who followed Ranma all the way from China, wanted to kill his girl side but marry his boy side. She also gave me the kiss of death, but is so preoccupied with Ranma, she doesn’t seem to care about me anymore.” Akane explained. 

Alona’s eyes lit up and she burst into laughter.

“That’s a new one. Very good. If you wish I can probably clear some of that up. I might not be able to do much. Depends how trapped in the past this group is, but I’d be glad to try and help.”

“Sure. Thanks.” I said, dumping hot tea on my head. 

“So, we’re both amazons. You knew our mothers. And anything else you wish to share…?” Akane probed. 

Our guest shrugged her shoulder, looking to outside for answers. 

“Not tonight. Ranma, I’m sure needs a bath. Koi pond water and green tea don’t make for a fragrance I’d care to wear, and there is plenty of time to go over it all on the road. We will take care of some things here tomorrow and then head out at first light the day after.” She stood, pocketing the stone and stretching. “Goodnight you two, and sleep well. Tomorrow will come fast enough.” 

She gave one last nod to us both and disappeared down the hall. 

“Well I do need a bath. See you tomorrow?” 

Akane didn’t answer, she just stared out into the darkness a wistful look on her face. 

“Akane?” I paused at the archway headed towards the baths. 

“Yeah. See you tomorrow. Goodnight Ranma.” 

I nodded and went to get cleaned up. 

When I came out I wasn’t really tired yet so I hopped to the roof to watch the stars. Within moments Akane pulled herself out of her bedroom window and sat next to me. 

“Why isn’t she here?” She murmured, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“You mean why IS she here?” 

“No, not Alona. Mom. Why isn’t she here to make this easier? Why didn’t she tell me? Did Father know? I just feel like something big is coming and my head is full of secrets that I don’t even know yet. Like this,” she pulled her nightshirt down just slightly and her mark shone in the moonlight, “does this really mean my ancestors were amazons? I feel like I remember getting it, but it’s like the memory is running away from me. And, why aren’t I better?” A soft sob escaped and she buried her face into her arms and knees. 

I gulped. I never could handle a crying girl. Least of all Akane. I tentatively put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, knowing I was risking being hit. I was relieved when she relaxed into my side. 

“I don’t know. I don’t have any answers. Alona seems to have secrets too, but hopefully she can lead you to answers. Maybe my mom can help. Hell, even that old crone might be able to shed some light on this. I...” I stuttered on what to say next. I knew Akane wanted to be better. I knew she could be, she proved that against Saffron, but she just jumped into everything so fast and rash. I couldn’t stand to say the wrong thing right now, so I said nothing. 

Akane cried quietly against my chest for a bit before lifting her head to the sky. Her face, streaked in tears she sighed loudly.

“I will be better. I will learn. I will grow. I will make Mom proud.” She exhaled again and cocked her head to the side to look at me. 

“Thanks Ranma.” She stood, my arm falling off her back. She started towards her window, paused and I thought she’d say more, but she shook her head and vanished back into her room. 

I was exhausted now. The air was cool but I considered sleeping on the roof. Maybe one night where I wouldn’t wake up in the pond. Akane was right. Something big was coming. She seemed to find hope in it, but all I felt was dread. 

I scrambled to my room and quickly fell into a deep sleep. 

It was dark. Beyond dark. I couldn’t see my hand in front of my face. A pale light wavered in the distance and I couldn’t tell if it was moving towards or away from me.  
  
“Ranma” a voice called. 

“Hello?”

“Ranma” the voice called again. It was soft. Calming. Like when Akane was pledging to the moon.

A figure came from the light. She was a pale woman with midnight black hair and pale grey eyes. She wore a tattered kimono, the same color of the stone with different shades of blue moving across the fabric. Twin katana, rested on her back, the blade glinting off her light. 

“Who are you?”

“I am Jingu Kogo.”

I looked at her skeptically. “Should that mean something?”

“For now let’s call me your guardian angel and I have come to warn you Akane is in grave danger.” 

This got my attention quickly. The dread in my stomach grew and I felt as if the darkness would swallow me whole.

“But you can save her. Just like you have so many times before. It is your job to protect Akane on her mission, but you cannot interfere. Her mother failed, you cannot let it happen again. The curse must be broken. With that I leave you.” She raised her arms and started to fade away.

“Wait! How will I protect her?”

“Love her. More than anyone on this earth. I know you’re on your way, but you need to open your heart. Accept that sometimes actions are better than words. That just being near her is enough. You don’t always have to be the hero. And sometimes heroes need to be saved themselves. Goodbye my child.” 

She faded into the black, a warm wind rushed against me and the dread disappeared. 

I snapped awake, the sun starting to peak into the sky. Pop was still asleep, so I quietly leapt through the window to the yard. 

I sat on the porch and watched the sun rise and the house wake to the new day. 

I watched Akane and her sisters talk about the latest episode of whatever silly show they watched. Something about a horse-man and cow-lady. 

I kept wanting to bring up the night before but immediately shut down thinking what everyone would say. Nabiki would sell the information to the highest bidder, Kasumi would give us that look like we were too young to be alone after dark. Tendo-san would cry. Pop would hug him. I clammed down and ate my food in silence. 

We finished and this time we all helped clean up. Kasumi and Nabiki went into town and Tendo-san and Pop returned to their place to play. 

Alona led us into the dojo and threw us each a staff. 

I caught mine easily, while Akane fumbled hers almost dropping it, she gained her composure and held tightly onto it. 

She was trying harder. 

Alona said nothing but turned away from us and started a simple staff kata. 

Each move she made was fluid and precise. She didn’t move with any speed and it was easy to catch on. 

One hand to the right. Over the head, left hand joins the staff. To the middle, turn, staff in front. We continued this, slowly gaining speed till she stopped suddenly. 

Akane and I also stopped, glancing at each other. Alona threw her staff to the side, it clattering on the floor and we followed suit. 

She jerked her head to follow and broke into a jog heading outside. I shrugged and followed, moving to catch up. Akane quickly joined us. 

“Lead me to the Chinese tribe.” Alona ordered, and pointed to the roofs. 

I sped up and turned right, before leaping to the roof. 

Alona was quickly by my side but Akane had come to a stop. 

Alona held a finger for me to wait and jumped back to the ground. 

I watched her talk to Akane, pointing to where I was on the roof, and gesturing the jump. 

Akane was strong enough to make the jump, fast enough to jump from roof to roof, and even agile enough to change direction quickly, but something held her back. 

Akane shook her head and pointed to the road towards Cat Café, but Alona grabbed her hand and they leapt up to join me. 

Akane giggled with glee and we were off again. 

With each jump she grew less and less hesitant, and her landings became softer. I felt stupid for not teaching this to her months ago. With no one to teach her, of course she wouldn’t learn new things, and then I was always coming in to save the day so she never really got a chance. 

When we got to the last roof, Akane looked hesitant again. This time I took lead, and showed her how to bend her knees just right so the impact on the ground wouldn’t do any damage. 

She nodded but still looked nervous, so I delicately took her hand, which she took strongly in hers and we leapt down together. I couldn’t help but remember when she held my hand after Ryugenawa. I blushed lightly, trying to put away the fear and jealousy that trip caused. 

She winced on the land, but gave my hand a squeeze before letting go. 

“Akane, you okay?”

“Yeah, I... owwww” She limped a few steps away. 

“Here, let me” I offered. 

She pulled herself away, gritting her teeth. 

“I’ve got it.” She said her jaw tightly clenched. 

I rolled my eyes and felt frustration growing. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

“Akane, stop.” Alona’s soft voice called. 

She stopped and hung her head. 

“You’ll make it worse if we don’t take a look. It’s probably just a twisted ankle, but should you do nothing, your balance can be thrown off. Let Ranma help.”

Akane sighed, waiting for me to offer my arm for her to take some weight off her ankle. 

I wrapped an arm behind her and she threw hers over my shoulder letting me take the burden. I ducked my head and smiled. She really was pretty cute. 

We moved slowly into the Cat Café, Shampoo rushing out when the doorbell chimed. 

“Aiya! Ranma come visit Shampoo. He bring madder girl and stranger, but who care?” 

Shampoo tried to glomp me, but with Akane needing me, I deftly stepped to the side and lowered Akane to a chair. 

“I need to see your tribe leader.” Alona announced. 

Shampoo huffed, fluffing her hair and called out, “Great-grandmother! Dark skinned girl to see you.”

Cologne came bouncing in on her staff, shouting at Mousse in the other room. 

“And clean up that mess, you fool!” She turned to face us. “Ah, son-in-law, you brought the Tendo girl. And who is this?” 

“Greetings sister. I am Alona of the Sai tribe. I merely wished to meet you and see if there was anything I could do.”

“Sai you say? I thought they died out centuries ago” Cologne responded. 

Alona chuckled, “We have not been a true tribe for a while, yet we are still very much real.” 

Cologne nodded but didn’t look like she believed her. 

Alona pulled the smooth stone from her pocket and presented it to the old ghoul who delicately took it and examined it closely, glancing suspiciously at her. 

“Anyone can find a moonstone if you know where to look. Do you actually know how it works or are you just some charlatan?” Cologne pressed. 

Alona smirked and brought another one of the weird flowers out and crushed it over the stone. It shone brightly for a second and I felt my chest warm. Akane gasped and brought her hand to her chest as did Shampoo, and Cologne’s eyes softened. 

“Greetings sister. You must understand, I have not seen another bloodline in many years. How may we help you?”

“I only wanted to meet you. But I believe my compatriots wished to say something.” Alona stepped to the side and gestured to me and Akane. 

I gulped and looked nervously at the three women before me. I wasn’t even sure what to say as I fiddled with my collar. 

Alona widened her eyes and nodded her head at Shampoo and cleared her throat. 

She gestured with her hands slowly speaking, “Kiss of…”

“Kiss of marriage! And death. I would like to not have them on us anymore...” I fumbled. 

Shampoo looked confused. 

“You want me to dissolve the rules of my tribe?” Cologne asked.

“Aiya! No one take Ranma from me. He future husband.” Shampoo glomped onto me, squeezing me fiercely.

I squirmed uncomfortably, Akane’s eyes glowering at me. I carefully tried to pull away from the purple haired amazon, her fingers interlocking and making it difficult without hurting her. 

“Child,” Alona boomed, grabbing Shampoo’s arm and ripping her from me, “Do you not know to respect those above you?” She raised Shampoo’s arm up, pulling her high enough that the young woman had to stand on her toes to not be in pain. 

Cologne flew into action, bringing her staff up to strike Alona. 

“You dare?!” She began, swinging the staff towards our guest. 

Alona’s head snapped to the old ghoul and her other hand came up, catching the staff midair.

“Your grandchild shows great disrespect. She cannot leave her lands if she cannot learn to live with outsiders.”

“My restaurant, my rules. I care not if you’re from the Sai tribe or that you’re an amazon, this is my domain and our laws apply here.”

Alona smirked, dropping Shampoo, and pulling the staff and the mummy towards her. She leaned in close and in a harsh whisper, “You leave this land now, or face Assembly judgment. Do you think I am joking? Xuannü will hear of your actions and your tribe will be punished if you push me further.” 

Shampoo whimpered and crawled behind her great-grandmother. 

Cologne seemed to consider these words carefully, taking in her injured grandchild and the much taller woman glaring down on her.

I stepped in front of Akane should things get messy. 

“I call a sudar. Should you defeat me, girl” Cologne chided, “I will void the kiss of marriage.”

“And death!” I added. Shampoo always seemed too preoccupied with me to really bother Akane but better safe than sorry. Should this not work, I needed to train Akane, fast. 

Cologne sneered, “And death. Don’t worry son-in-law, should this fool lose, we will leave for China now and I’ll void the kiss of death.” 

Alona eerily smiled, “I’m sure that won’t be necessary. But by all means, make promises you can’t keep. Shall we take this outside?”

“By all means child, let’s see what you can do.”

Alona gestured to the door and whispered back to me, “Bring hot water. Add this.” She stealthily threw me a flower and followed the Chinese amazon outside. 

I did as I was told and helped Akane outside where a storm was brewing.

The air had turned cold, the sky greyed, and the world had gone quiet. The bustling street only moments ago when we arrived, was void of any life.

The two amazons stared each other down. Cologne standing with her staff and Alona, bouncing on the balls of her feet, an excited grin across her face. 

“Last chance, old woman. Stand down now, void the laws and I will spare you and your spawn.”

Cologne shook her head and flew into action. Alona once again caught the staff in both hands and shoved it and its wielder backwards. 

Cologne flew back, using her staff on the ground to slow down. Spinning her staff in a counterclockwise motion, a gust of air wrapped around the staff and shot like a missile at Alona. She jumped to the side, but her leg got caught in the wind missile. There was a sickening crunch as Alona fell to the ground clutching her leg. 

Cologne shouted in triumph and walked towards her fallen foe. 

“Ranma! Now!” Alona called to me. 

I ran forward and flung the hot water dousing Alona in a wall of steam. 

Alona stood, her thick brown hair, now a dull silver, the scar from her eye to her ear was faded and sagged slightly on her wrinkled skin. Her deep chocolate eyes dimmed with time. 

Akane and I looked at each other incredulously. Was this another Rakkyosai? And how many secrets did this woman hold?

She rotated her knee and it snapped back into place. 

“You…!” Cologne stammered. “It can’t be!”

“Hello, Xiǎo bǎoshí. Any way to treat your Lǎoshī?”

“I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to…” Cologne sputtered out.

“Don’t worry, child,” Alona threw back at her, “show me what you’ve learned in the past century.”

Cologne straightened her back and sped towards her teacher in full force, throwing punches, both physical and ki-based. Alona dodged most, caught a few, but never threw any of her own, yet her battle aura started to grow. Cologne noticed this and started to cool off.

They moved in a spiral and I started seeing the beginning swirl of the Hiryū Shōten Ha. 

“Does Alona not know how dangerous this is becoming?” Akane asked. There was worry in her eyes. 

I tried to figure out what Alona was doing. If she was as old as she appeared to be, she should at least be familiar with the move if not the one who taught it to the old crone back in the day.

As Alona started to heat up, Cologne cooled down even more. She wasn’t known for being cocky, but I had a feeling Cologne didn’t know what was coming next. I wasn’t sure myself.

Just as Cologne was about to strike the final blow, Alona dropped her battle aura. It completely vanished. I’d never seen anyone drop an aura so quickly. I would love to learn how to do that.

The spiral tightened to the middle and then crashed in on itself. No tornado. No blast. 

As the ki dissipated, a tall figure, Alona walked out, cradling Cologne. 

“Oh Xiǎo bǎoshí, for it to come to this.”

Shampoo rushed out and took her great-grandmother from Alona’s arms. 

Alona spoke to the purple haired girl for a moment who nodded enthusiastically and rushed back in the restaurant. 

Alona gestured to me and Akane, who rushed to her side. 

“Akane, mind your ankle.” Alona gasped and collapsed to the ground. 

We fell beside her, each pulling her up on one arm. 

“Let’s go see your mother Ranma.”

“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you rest?” Akane asked, worry across her face. 

“No, let’s see her so I can switch back. I’ll regain my strength quicker in that form.”

“Why don’t we stop at Doctor Tofu’s office? He’ll have water and we can get my ankle looked at.” Akane offered. 

Alona inhaled sharply and nodded. Moving as quickly as we could we made it to Doctor Tofu’s office as dusk started to settle in. 

Alona rested on an exam table, and Doctor Tofu examined Akane’s ankle, while I grabbed some water.

She looked so frail in this form. When she first changed in front of Cologne she was fierce, but now she looked exhausted. 

She smiled gratefully and dumped the water over her head. The dull grey was replaced with rich brown. Her eyes brightened and her skin firmed. The scar grew pinker and tightened along her cheek. 

She shook her locks out and stood, stretching and bouncing on her feet. 

“Much better” she announced.

While she stretched I stood in the doorway and watched Doctor Tofu work.

I couldn’t help but reminded of the last time Tofu looked over Akane’s ankle. That first fight with Ryoga was nothing compared to what our fights became and that first real fight with Akane unfortunately became the corner stone of all interactions to follow. Me and my big mouth. She really did look cute with short hair. 

I couldn’t help but watch the delicate precise movements of Doctor Tofu’s hands on Akane. Her hair was a bit longer now, even a little shaggy after the roof hoping and the chaos of the battle. Her face flushed watching a man she admired and respected tell her to be more careful. I wished she would look at me that way. 

Akane joined us, a bandage around her ankle. 

“Doctor Tofu says I should try to stay off it for a few hours and apply some heat before bed, but I should be right as rain by the time we leave tomorrow.”

“Excellent news.” Alona replied. “Let’s get back and eat. I’m starving.”

Akane and I agreed enthusiastically and slowly made our way home. 

We were greeted by my mom who was all too happy I had Akane and a “dashing exotic lady” at my side.

“Oh, my son is so manly!” She cried pulling on me. 

“Mom, mom, please stop. This is Alona. She says she knows you.”

Mom stopped and looked over the young form and cocked to her head to the side in confusion. 

“No… I’m afraid I don’t dear.” 

“Nodoka, it’s me, Zahra.” Alona, stepped forward, extending a hand to my mom who carefully reached and took the hand. 

“But, you’re so young.” She whispered, delicately tracing the scar on Alona’s face. 

“Only when I need to be. Akane, please bring me some hot and cold water.”

Akane nodded and shuffled into the kitchen. 

Pop and Tendo-san joined us on the front porch as Akane came back in with the two cups. 

Alona took the hot water and added a flower and before our eyes; Alona aged, returned to being Zahra, I guess, and everyone gasped. 

Mom cried out and fiercely hugged her past friend, who was now panting and grimacing in pain. 

“Mom,” I touched her shoulder and gently pulled her away.

She let out a whimper and pulled away. “Zahra, what…?”

“Water…” she panted. 

Akane handed her the cold water cup, and Zahra poured it over her head and returned to Alona. 

She took a sharp inhale and shook herself out again. 

“Harder every time, The Switch isn’t so easy on my soul.” she murmured. “Let’s eat and we can talk.”

We all stuffed ourselves around the table and quietly began our meal. 

“Zahra, er, Alona. Where did you go? Kariko and I woke up and you were gone. She didn’t make it after…” 

At the name of his deceased wife, Tendo-san burst into tears and ran from the room crying. Pop eyed the abandoned plate and quickly shoveled the food in before joining his friend. Kasumi’s eyes watered, Nabiki stiffened, and Akane hung her head. 

“I… I heard. I can’t explain the past, but I need you for the future. Or rather I need your son and Akane. She’s back and I believe these two are the only ones who can take care of her for good.”

Mom stood suddenly, banging into the table, her hand already wrapped around the hilt of the family sword. 

“You will not take away these children. They are much too young, they don’t have enough training. Kariko would not allow it and neither will I!” She yelled. 

“I will train them. I learned from my mistakes and I will do better. We have to. All is lost if she completes the ritual.” Alona retorted. 

“Auntie,” Akane’s soft voice cut through the tension in the room, “I know you’re scared. Honestly, I am too. But I know, I can feel that my mom would want us to do this. I trust Alona and I trust Ranma. Please trust us, believe in us. We can’t do this if you don’t.”

Mom hung her head, tears falling down her face and she nodded. 

“Of course I believe in you. I love you both so much. Do good deeds. Come back to me.” 

She pulled us both into a hug and squeezed tightly. 

Akane squeezed back and started to cry too. I just held onto the two most important people in my life and couldn’t help but think we all might not make it back. 

Nothing more was said afterwards. It was decided, whatever we were to do, whoever ‘she’ was, we were going to take care of it. 

We all went to bed, dread thick in the house.

When I woke it was as if I had no sleep. Everyone else wore the same downcast face. 

Kasumi tried to cheer everyone up. Said we should only think good, positive things. 

We all nodded in agreement but none of us could muster the energy. 

After packing for sleeping outdoors, training, and a few days of travel we were ready to go. 

Tendo-san sobbed that his little girl was growing up, Pop snarked that he’d finally be able to sleep without my snoring, Kasumi wished us luck and Nabiki asked us to bring her back something expensive. 

Mom hugged us both tightly telling us we would come home. 

“Ranma, you are a man among men, take care of yourself and take care of Akane. She loves you too.” She whispered in my ear. I pulled away and gave a little smile.

We hiked our packs higher, waved goodbye, and headed south to the unknown. 


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked through the neighborhood every other block was some memory. Uchimizu-San, as I called her privately, caught me with her water and my body shifted down, almost losing my center I was so caught up in my thoughts. 

The river where I had fallen in more times than I could count. And where I first saw Mom again. 

The school where nothing good ever seemed to come from. Between the Kuno family, Hinako Ninomiya, and every battle held there, I’d just assume never come back. After this trip, there’d only be one more year of school anyways. And then Akane and I could take over the Anything Goes School and Dojo. 

But that school was also where I first fell in love with Akane. I couldn’t pin down the exact moment, but strangely I think it was after her hair got cut and Ryoga and I offered to let her hit us, and she did. Damn, did that sting. But she showed so much fire since her hair meant so much to her. Since Tofu meant so much to her. 

Remembering how she looked at him in the clinic, I glanced to her and she caught my eyes, and nodded me over.

I stepped in line with her while Alona sped ahead of us. 

“So…” I started. 

“Yes…?” She prompted. 

“When Tofu was looking at your ankle, you, uh, had this look on your face.”

“What kind of look?” Akane raised an eyebrow and I couldn’t tell if she was bemused or pissed.   
I looked down and fiddled with my pack straps. Damn it, Ranma. Get yourself together, I chided myself. 

“Well, walking through town has made me think how you used to have uh, a crush on him and everything…” I muttered.

Akane turned her head and it shook slightly. 

“Akane, are you…?”

She turned to me laughing. 

I fumed. I was trying to have a conversation with her and she laughed at me? Not cute.

“Oh, Ranma.” She giggled, noticing the hurt on my face. “I’m sorry. It’s just that, that hasn’t been the case in so long. I just really admire and respect him. And I saw a ring box. Now it could be like that pill box your mom gave me, but I think it was a ring for Kasumi and I hope when we return he will have proposed.” She laughed again and my anger died. 

That darn pillbox. 

“I wish it had been a ring.” I mumbled quickly and then picked up my pace to avoid further probing. 

Akane’s laughter died and her footsteps quickened. Catching back up with me, she paused with her mouth open and snapped it shut. 

She didn’t say anything else, but I could see a slight blush and smile creep across her face. Very cute.

We left Nermia and Alona’s pace slowed down, letting us catch up as we continued on. 

We talked briefly about the countryside, how humanity was slowly leaching into more and more of untouched lands. 

We stopped in an abandoned farm field for a quick break. I think this was more for Akane’s sake than anyone’s. We had only been walking a few hours.

While Alona pulled cured meats and bread from a pack, I downed water not caring that I was soaking myself. Today was going to be a hot one.

Akane ran her hands over the tall grasses. “I guess no matter what people do, nature will always win.” 

Alona smiled, but I could see a sadness in her eyes. But maybe I just imagined it.

Akane sat in the trampled grass by Alona and ate her sandwich. I joined my companions and we talked about high school. Akane talked about the Hentai Hoard, how we met, some of our more light hearted adventures. 

After a meal, Akane asked if she could look around a bit. Alona nodded and said we would call when it was time to go. 

Akane wandered off, while I helped Alona pack back up. I kept glancing at her, but didn’t know what to say, so said nothing. 

She must have caught on because she asked what was on my mind. 

“You seemed sad when Akane talked about people and nature. I mean, not that it’s any of my business.”

Alona chuckled. “Never be afraid to ask questions. It’s the only way to get answers.” She paused. “I’ve been around a very long time. I remember when farms this size were the center of a village and not the outskirts. I remember when areas the size of Nermia were few and far between. And it isn’t even a city by itself. Reminds me how old I am.”

I opened my mouth to ask her age but quickly decided against it. 

“Wise move, Ranma. Not all answers are ready to be given.” She winked and tightened the straps on her back, standing up. 

“Hey, look what I found!” Akane came running back towards us, and stopped slightly out of breath, with two sticks with curved blades at the ends, in her hands. 

“Kama. They were used as farming equipment, until weapons were outlawed and then used as weapons. A solid tool with many uses.”

“I like the way they feel in my hands.” Akane spun the bladed weapons in a circle around each other. 

“I’ve always thought a weapon chooses its warrior. I can show you what they are capable of, should you choose.”

Akane’s eyes lit up and she nodded enthusiastically. 

Carrying her kama in one hand, she grabbed her pack, and began to play with her new toys again. Moving slowly with them in her hands, she spun and twirled the blades, as we walked on.

After four more hours with little said between us we stopped. A river flowed quietly next to us, the noon sun catching on the clear water. 

“I want to change back if someone could get a fire started.” I said, dropping my pack and filling up my canteen in the river. 

“I’d rather you didn’t, if you don’t mind. We’ll stop here for another small meal and a quick sparring session, and I would like to see how well your female form moves.”

I nodded, downing more water and filling up again.

Alona and Akane had already left their bags and had moved further from the water, Alona correcting Akane’s stance. 

I joined them hearing what Alona was saying. 

“See, you stand for speed. You’ve got a lot of strength though, so stand for balance, like a boxer.” 

I thought about a quick, ‘because she’s built like a brick’, but quickly caught myself. I exhaled loudly, getting the attention of the two woman but shook my head as a quick “it’s nothing” and they went back to what they were doing. 

“If you stand like this, you’ll be able to move quick, short bursts to dodge blows instead of running all over the place. Much better to conserve energy and clip your opponent in tight quarters”

“What if there’s a lot of space? Are you saying I should completely ground myself?”

Alona smiled, “No dear. I actually want to teach you something else, but it’d be better when we get to our destination. We shall continue this later. But I would like to see you two spar with staffs.”

Akane and I nodded and moved into position. 

Alona, pulled two long staffs from her pack which was much too small for the 2 meter poles. 

“How…?” I baffled. 

“Amazon secret. I’ll teach you later.” She said with a wink.

She tossed us each a staff and Akane caught it with much more confidence than the last time in the dojo. 

We both reset our feet and Alona stood between us, her hand held high. 

“Body blows only. First to three, wins.” Alona, dropped her hand, signaling to go, and stepped back. 

Akane immediately went to the offensive and thrust forward with her staff. I quickly leapt over it and swung my stick over her head. 

She swung hers wildly trying to land a hit. Whether it was trying to get smacked by her or not wanting to hurt her, I leaped around trying to avoid her vicious path of attack. 

She thrust the staff forward and caught my chin, throwing me off balance. 

I flipped and caught myself in a squat, Akane’s staff coming towards my midsection when Alona caught it in her hand. 

“Stop.” She murmured, dropping the staff and walking away shaking her head. 

Akane looked befuddled and bow slightly to me before moving towards our teacher. 

“Alona, did I do something wrong?” Akane looked worried. “I just want to be better and…” Akane fumbled for a word. 

“Win. You want to win. And not just be better, it seems like you just want to best Ranma in combat. This journey we’re going on is more than that. Being an Amazon is more than that. We need a warrior not a little girl playing pretend.”

“Hey!” Akane and I shouted. 

“She isn’t a little girl playing pretend. Her fighting may be unrefined but you’ll never find anyone with more heart that her!” I exclaimed. 

I turned to Akane, hoping for a smile or a nod, but she was broiling with anger instead.

“I don’t need you speaking for me!” Akane shouted and ran off into the trees. 

My heart sank. I thought I was defending her. Girls liked that, I thought. 

Alona nodded appreciatively and walked to the river, splashing water on her face. 

“Shouldn’t we go after her?” 

Alona shook her head and settled on the bright grass. She motioned for me and I joined her, the warmth of the sun, wrapping me like a hug. For the first time in probably ever, I really missed Mom. 

“Why did you yell at me?”

“I…I just wanted to protect Akane.”

“Does she need your protection?”

“Yeah!” I exclaimed. “Well, no. She’s protected me so many times in the past few months, we fought a phoenix lord and she saved my life multiple times. I just feel like I owe her.”

“Tell me about this fight.”

I explained our fight with Saffron, how Akane got shrunk, and still threw herself into the path of danger many times. How I didn’t think she lived through it all. I left out my not quite confession and the mess that the ‘wedding’ was after we got home.

“So you’re in love with her?”

I blushed deep red, ready to deny it, but I let my head fall forward instead. Alona took it as the “yes” it was.

“She will never grow if you don’t let her. That’s why the next time you spar, you have to actually fight back and not just run around.”

“But I don’t want to hurt her.” I whispered. 

“From what you’ve told me, what I’ve seen, and the little of time I have known Akane, that probably won’t happen. She’s strong, and she’s getting faster and more agile already. Your next foe will make Saffron look like nothing and she will have massive home field advantage. I cannot have anyone hold back anything.”

Despite the warmth of the sun, I couldn’t help but feel a chill run up my arms and down my back. 

“I’ll go get Akane, you can change back if you want. We’ll leave shortly.”

Alona, stood and rested her hand on my shoulder for a brief moment before heading into the forest. 

Alona and Akane weren’t back even after I made a fire and changed back, so I went to go look for them.

The sun was weakening and within a few meters, the trees had blocked the sun completely. The air was cooler and smelled of earth and moss. 

I thought about calling out, but the air begged for silence. Within a few minutes I heard voices and moved towards them. 

“And you love him?” I peeked around a tree and saw Akane and Alona sitting on boulders near the water. 

Akane sighed a heavy “Yes.”

“But he won’t admit or commit, right?”

Akane nodded and it looked like she might be crying. 

“Akane, men are stupid in the ways of love. And a young man like Ranma seems even less in touch with his feelings. It’s hard to admit something you don’t quite understand. I know he loves you too, but I think you should forget about him.”

A hard knot formed in my stomach from hearing this and I had to keep myself from bursting forward and revealing myself.

“Why?” Akane looked up, and wiped a tear streak from her cheek.

“You don’t need him. I want you to stay with me and the Amazons after this quest. I would train you in everything I know, we would travel the world, and you could honor your family’s legacy.”

My breath quickened and a thin sheen of cold sweat formed on my face and hands. She wouldn’t say yes would she? 

Akane sat in silence too long for my comfort. A “no way” would make me feel better. Say it Akane, please. I prayed to myself. Say you want to be with me.

“I’ll think about it.” Akane answered. 

Alona smiled and pulled Akane into a hug. 

“That’s all I can ask for. Now let’s get back we still have quite a ways to go.”

Before they stood, I took off back to where we’d stopped. Despite a short run, my heart pounded in my chest and I felt weak. She didn’t say no to Alona’s offer. She said she’d think about it. Could this be our last adventure together? Why had I let it get this far away from us?

Alona and Akane returned, neither said anything, just gathered their packs and started walking. I quickly grabbed my pack, ensured the fire was out and joined them for the next leg of our travels. 

As we walked in silence, Alona ended up in front again while Akane and I held back. 

I kept stealing glances at her face, trying to see what she was thinking. 

“So,” I started. I didn’t want to let up that I was eavesdropping but I also wanted to make it clear I didn’t want Akane to stay with the amazons. “Excited for our last year of high school?”

I mentally kicked myself. High school? Seriously?

Akane’s face looked puzzled. “Um, I guess I haven’t thought about it. Just want to get through this first I guess.”

“So, will you go to college or…?” Take over the dojo. Say it Ranma, you baka. Ask her to stay with you.

“I don’t know yet. Haven’t thought about it too much.” 

The tension between was growing and I felt too stupid to ask what I really wanted to know so I shut down. 

The next few hours were painful. Akane sped up slightly and we traveled in silence. The countryside had long turned into a winding path through trees and fields. When the sun started setting we all gathered back together and I asked how much longer. 

“We’re here.” Alona said stopping suddenly. 

We all stopped and I felt an aura in front of us but saw nothing but a small clearing and trees. 

“This is hallow ground. Tread carefully.” Alona told us and stepped forward. The air shimmered from her movement and despite only being a few feet away she seemed much further. 

Akane stepped forward next and I couldn’t help but feel she was out of reach now. 

I joined my companions and gasped at the area. 

Flush jade grass ran as far as the eye could see. A path of redish dirt lead to a massive white barked tree, its branches completely devoid of leaves. At the base of the trunk, a pitch black void beckoned me to enter. 

We walked further in, settling by a grass-free spot. Probably where fires had been built before.

Alona dropped her pack and set out her bedroll. Akane and I followed suit. Alona shed her shoes and walked back to the border, disappeared from view and returned with a stack of logs. Quickly a fire was going, with Kasumi’s curry simmering in a pot. 

We ate without speaking and only after the sky was scattered with stars and the fire died down did Alona speak. 

“They were the twins of prophecies. One spoke to the moon and was trusted by the council. The other was the Sun Talker, and was seen more of a witch than a prophet. The Sun Talker’s prophecies were more often accurate but this lead people to do foolish things to try to change their fates. She was banished to live outside the village while The Trusted, was treated lavishly by the people. 

One day the Sun Talker came into the village which was a breach of trust, but according to The Trusted the Sun Talker was carrying the Chosen One: a child of pure light. The Trusted said The Chosen One would save the village when a dark day came and so the Sun Talker was hesitantly allowed back.

When the baby was born a plague fell on the town. The crops died, the livestock was covered in sores and boils, and every other child born than day died by nightfall. 

But The Trusted promised that this child was of pure goodness and not wicked despite the horrors the village saw that day.”

Her voice wavered and her hands shook as she clenched them together.  
  
Akane had unknowingly moved closer to me or maybe she had forgiven me. Alona’s eyes felt cold but Akane’s body heat kept me warm.

“Then The Sun Talker was found. She was ripped apart. Her stomach slashed open, head ripped off; one of her arms was never found. The Trusted took in the baby as her own, despite already having a young daughter.”

Alona inhaled sharply and her eyes glazed over as she watched the flames. 

“One day The Trusted left the village with the baby and never returned. Her own daughter was taken in by another family and eventually left the village to try a life outside of the amazon world.” 

“Why do we need to know this?” I prodded. 

“The Chosen One returned a few years ago, claiming to be child of the Sun and Moon and was our salvation. She killed three people before being killed herself, but her spirit is angry and hungry. We are going back to the village to stop her for good this time.”

We sat in silence taking in the information. 

I wasn’t sure what to make of it. Between Herb and Saffron, we’d seen our share of magical foes. We’d faced demons before, so I was sure we could handle it.

I looked back over the fire pit at Alona. Despite being in her younger form she looked decades older. Her hair looked grey around the edges and her face looked pale and ancient. 

She nodded briefly to me and Akane and turned and climbed into her bedroll. Her breathe was erratic for a moment before it slowed to an even pace and I knew she was asleep. 

I turned back to Akane and saw that she had moved away from me again. 

“Akane,” I started, wanting to bring up the conversation I overheard. 

She looked at me, her eyes tired and worn. 

“Nevermind. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Ranma” she replied. She wrapped herself in her bedroll and soon her breathing was even with Alona’s. 

I watched Akane sleep for a bit. She rolled over in her sleep and was now facing me. I couldn’t help but stare at her delicate features. The soft curve of her nose. The way her lashes framed her eyes. There was a scuff of dirt on her right cheek and it took everything I had not to go over to wipe it off. I could only see that going badly.

I sighed and whispered, “I love you,” to the winds and wrapped myself up hoping sleep would take me soon.

I was in the void again. But the light here wasn’t from a goddess it was from a giant tree. Much like the white one in the clearing, but this one’s bark was gold with ruby leaves lush on its branches. 

I stepped forward and two women appeared in my view. 

Both looked so familiar. 

A redish haired woman faced aggressively at a slightly shorter blue haired woman who was turned away protecting something in her arms. 

“Sukami! How can you let her live? After all the pain she has caused.” The red haired woman stepped forward and grabbed Sukami’s arm, trying to pry the bundle away.

“You will not, Haruko! I don’t care what people say she did. She is a child of light. She will be raised right by me.” Sukami, yanked her arm back and held the bundle higher. 

The blanket fell away and I saw a baby. Her face was pale and her hair almost non-existent. At the movement her face scrunched up and she let out a wail. 

Sukami pulled further away from Haruko and comforted the baby. 

“And what of Kariko? What of Nodoka? I will not allow that, THING, to be near my daughter. Would you risk your own?”

“Kariko will be fine. Everything will be fine. A child should not be punished for the sins of their parents.”

“Not even a demon child?” Haruko hissed.

“Those are just rumors. See how beautiful this child is? She is a child of good. I just know it. I will talk of it no more.” Sukami pulled the baby closer.

“If you will not be moved, then I will. I will not be around when that child does more harm. Nodoka and I will leave at the end of the week. Goodbye old friend, you were my sister.” Haruko looked one more time sadly at the woman before turning away.

Haruko faded from the scene, leaving Sukami cradling the baby and shushing before she too faded. 

I snapped awake with a layer of sweat coating me. That was my grandmother. And Akane’s grandmother. How long had our families know each other?

I sat up and glanced around camp. Alona’s bed was rolled and a fire was starting, but she wasn’t around. Akane slept soundly, her chest rising and falling in even breaths. 

I stood and gathered my things, heading to the river to ready for the day. 

I took my shirt off and splashed my face with the cold water, feeling the familiar instant shift from male to female. I pulled my hair out of the braid and shook my hair free. Having it tied up all the time made my scalp itch and feel tight. I splashed more water over myself, feeling the cold droplets run down my body. After almost a year, you’d think I’d be used to this, but I wasn’t. Yet at the same time I couldn’t imagine myself any other way. 

I stretched and re-braided my hair, bringing water to the flames to warm up. The sun was just breaking over the tree line and a beam landed on Akane. Her face scrunched and she pulled a hand over her eyes. 

She broke into a yawn and stretched her arms above her head, starting to wake up. I glared at the flames, wishing the water to warm faster. While I was used to the “Ranko” form, I preferred to be myself when I saw Akane. To remind her, or maybe myself who I really was.

I wish I knew how warm was warm enough to change me back.

Alona strolled back into camp, nodded to me and starting pulling things from her pack for breakfast. 

I glanced anxiously at Akane and at the water. 

Alona wordlessly came over and dipped a finger in the water. She pulled the pot off the fire and dumped it on me, my true form revealed. 

I dried myself quickly with a towel and slipped a shirt back on, just as Akane rose from her bedroll, arching her back. 

“I don’t know if I will ever get used to sleeping on the ground.” She announced. 

Alona, started cracking little spotted eggs on a skillet, and placed it on the fire.

“This was our only night here. By tonight we will be at the village. The beds aren’t as modern as you might be used to, but they do just fine.” 

“Cool.” Akane replied. “I didn’t realize we were so close to the village.”

“We are and we aren’t. For now let’s eat.”

The tiny eggs had cooked quickly on the pan and Alona gave us each a plate with some eggs while Akane passed a loaf of bread around. 

We continued to regale stories of Nermia. Like when the little girl lost her toy bunny, and the time Pop pretend to be a pet panda to get free food off the rich kid. I felt almost embarrassed by some of these moments. 

It was like once outside of Nermia I could see back on what a fool I’d been. How mean and defensive I’d been for so long and for seemingly no reason. Show no weakness. Thanks Pop.

While Alona and Akane laughed, flashes of the dream the night before slammed through my head, making me wince. 

“Ranma?” Akane asked worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“It’s nothing.” I winced, seeing the baby in my head. Its image flashed again and again. 

“If you’re having visions. It’s best to listen to them. The gods don’t give insight without reason.”

“Visions?” Akane asked. 

“It’s just dreams.” I said. 

“Dreams and visions are two sides of the same coin. But spirits can also play tricks, so be aware.”

I snorted and finished my breakfast. Trust them. Don’t trust them. It’s just a dream after the story she told. It could mean nothing.

“So what’s on the agenda today?” Akane asked after we’d cleaned up breakfast.

We walked more into the field barefoot and the soft grass calmed the pounding in my skull.

“Today I want to see how you two work with battle auras. Akane, I think you’d do well to work on controlling yours.

You quickly give your feelings away, which you can use to your advantage. You can use it to intimidate, give yourself a burst of power, and even use it to make yourself invisible.”  
  
“Like this?” I focused quietly and felt my ki vanish. 

I moved quickly and quietly behind Alona, who immediately turned and bopped me on the head. 

“Similar.” She said laughing. 

I felt mocked and brought myself back to the task. 

“Ranma, I want you to provoke Akane.”

I swallowed nervously. 

“Uh, how?”

Alona raised an eyebrow at me. “I’m sure you can find a way. Now, Akane, I want you to dig into yourself. Find an anchor. No matter what Ranma says I want you to not get riled up. Try to keep it inside and harness the power.”

Akane took a deep breath and I felt the air around her shift. 

“You can do it, Akane. No one is as tough as you. I mean you’re built like a brick and your thighs are too thick, and compared to me, your bust is nothing to look at neither.”

I flinched internally and wondered if that was too much. 

Akane’s eyes had closed during my insults, but now they flashed open. She narrowed her eyes at me and fell into the stance Alona had shown her earlier.

She beckoned me with a finger and I smirked charging at her. 

Her movements felt fluid, her punches were light and I dodged them easily. Her speed picked up and the strength behind her kicks and punches got stronger. I continued to dodge them and felt her anger pick up. 

She started sweating profusely and her composure started to fall. 

She swung her arm around and Alona stepped between us and caught it. 

“You were doing well. What changed?”

Akane lowered her head and muttered something. 

“Yes?” Alona quizzed. 

“I’m not good enough! I’ll never be good enough! It’s unfair. Ranma was taught his whole life and I’ve been self-taught for so long. Daddy doesn’t take me seriously. The hentai horde didn’t take me seriously! Ranma doesn’t take me seriously!” She screamed. 

Alona sneered and threw Akane’s arm out of her grasp. 

“And so what?!” Alona shouted. Her eyes glowed with rage and the air picked up around her. 

“Who cares what other people think? You think I got to where I am worrying about others? Others hold you back, you can only depend on yourself. You think Genma Saotome cared about his son’s safety when he was training him? You think your father cared about you anymore after his wife died? You think Ranma has time to care about you? You are alone in this world, so pick yourself and make yourself better for you. No. One. Cares.” Alona punctuated each of her last words. 

Akane’s mouth fell open and snapped shut. 

I was flabbergasted. What made Alona so bitter?

“Go find yourself Akane. You’re a waste of my time right now.” Alona turned her back to us and inhaled sharply. 

I wasn’t sure how to react. The last time I stood up for Akane, she was pissed at me. But I couldn’t do nothing right?

The air shifted dramatically. 

I looked to Akane and her presence had grown. Her aura surrounded her, and she looked like she was on fire. 

She sprinted towards Alona, who showed no sign of recognizing what was behind her. 

“Alone? I have my father.” She grunted, throwing a punch which Alona dodge, “Who loves me every much. And two sisters, who,” she kicked at Alona’s head. Alona had now turned to Akane and looked at her with mild surprise “,take care of me always.” Akane’s aura continued to build, the ground turning ashen under her steps. 

Alona was now blocking the throws and kicks instead of just dodging them. “And Ranma does care about me in his own stupid way!” Her hand flew faster than I had ever seen it, maybe as fast as when I was learning the Chestnut fist, and clipped Alona along her left cheekbone.

Alona raised a hand to her face and blood smeared her fingertips. 

Akane saw the blood and her aura died. 

“Oh my kami, Alona… I… I didn’t mean…”

“So it looks like you do have something worth fighting for. And it looks like it’s you.” She said locking her gaze with me.

Akane and Alona both looked at me. Did they want a response? I froze, looking back and forth at the two women. 

Alona wiped her blood on her tunic and nodded. 

“Okay. I’m going to go clean up. You two, do you.” She rolled her eyes and walked back to the camp fire. 

Akane’s gaze dropped to her feet kicking the dirt up around her. 

“I…” I started. I exhaled loudly and shook my head. 

I gave her one last look and walked over to the camp where Alona was mashing some plants for her cut. 

“Did you just say all that stuff to rile her up?” 

Alona didn’t look up, adding water and other things to the salve. 

“Nope. I let my emotions get the better of me. This younger body doesn’t have as much self-control sometimes. I really believe you are born alone, you die alone, so why bother?” She shrugged a shoulder at me and applied her ointment to her cheek. 

She looked up and smiled an empty smile at me. Her eyes were so cold despite the smiles she slapped on her face. 

“But I guess you’re worth fighting for, so don’t bring her down.” She stood up, clapped me on my back and walked over to the still frozen Akane. 

I watched the two talk and soon Akane was nodding determinedly. 

Alona beckoned me back and for the rest of the morning we worked on ki-katas. 

Alona helped us learn how to make ourselves look huge like Pop and Happosai did that one time. She also taught up to look small. 

Almost a variation of the Shishi Hōkōdan. It was all about using our own emotions and projecting them out to others. Akane almost immediately got the hang of it, but I found the yang emotions harder to harness. 

I watched carefully for the 5th time as Akane appeared to make herself tiny. She got as small as her dehydrated form after Saffron and then even smaller still. 

I couldn’t help but wonder if I had some role into making her feel that small. Was that why it was easy for her? 

In her tiny form she ran behind me and appeared back to normal size then inflated to twice my size within moments. It really looked like she was changing form. If I focused really carefully on her eyes I could see that she was standing still and not changing at all, but her projections looked almost solid enough to touch.

I was so caught up in my own head, I didn’t notice when she shrunk back down and started whispering in my ear, giving me a scare and causing her and Alona to literally fall on the ground laughing. 

I walked back to the fire grumbling and feeling my face turn red. 

I would have snapped back with something hurtful, but my head started pounding again to the point where I had to sit down. 

The girls joined me as we ate lunch. 

“Keeping the visions inside when the want to be out isn’t a good idea, Ranma.” Alona noted as we ate a brief meal of found berries and roots. 

I shook my head at her and tried to keep the beating in my skull to a minimum. 

“What’s the plan for the afternoon?” I asked trying to distract myself and them from the visions.

“I thought we’d take a look at the kama,” she looked at Akane, “you found in the farm field. See how you handle them, see if I can’t teach you a thing or two. Ranma do you have any weapons you’d like to practice with?”

I thought about it for a moment. Mom had the katana, but it had so much baggage, the idea of using it to harm someone made me sick to my stomach. There was nothing that seemed really appealing to me as I mentally ticked off all the different weapons I’d defended against in my life. 

“I’m fine using my bare hands.”

“Very well. Do you ever wrap them?”

I examined my cracked hands. Callouses along my palms, scratches from grabbing sharp fences or trees. The scar of a particularity deep scratch when Pop was forcing the neko-ken on me.

My vison flashed briefly and it looked like a wedding band was on my left ring finger. I blinked a few times but the vision didn’t come back. 

“I’ll take that as a no…” She said and pulled two sets of fabric wraps from her bag. 

She tossed me a pair and a pair to Akane, then pulled a third set out. 

Akane quickly wrapped her hands, testing the resistance when she rotated her wrists.

I stared blankly at the thin feeling cloth and tried to follow what I had just seen Akane do. 

The cloth became surprisingly thick against my skin and I felt restrained. 

Akane smirked and sat next me, slowly unwrapping my hands and rewrapping them the right way. Her hands were surprisingly soft. I thought back and recalled that I had often seen her hands wrapped. She was still a girl after all.

Once we were all geared up, Akane grabbed her kama from where they laid on the ground and twirled them in her hands. 

I almost expected her to drop them like the clubs we learned for the martial arts rhythmic gymnastics, but the kama seemed like an extension to her body. The red of her hand wraps, her gi dusty and well worn, and her blueish black hair all sang in a symphony together. She looked like a warrior; she looked like an Amazon. 

Alona grabbed a staff from her bag, I still needed to learn how all 2 meters could fit in there, and moved back to where we did the aura training. 

I joined them and began to do a kata for a warm up. I was starting to like the wraps as well. My hands felt more protected. I could feel the extra strength on my wrists and did a few hand stands and back flips not feeling so vulnerable in my hands. 

Alona and Akane started slow, a very deliberate dance of the weapons tapping and retreating. 

Akane was really getting the hang of reading an opponent’s movements. Their spar was able to get faster and more fluid as Akane seemed to tap into a warrior’s mind and predict where Alona would be coming from next. 

I felt the aura of the area shift as both Alona and Akane started to take it more seriously. Now Alona was testing Akane and it looked like Akane was passing. 

Before I could react, Alona was making a move at me. Akane flew in front of me and blocked the thrown staff knocking it to the ground with her kama. Alona took this distraction and threw Akane on the ground, pointing the staff at her throat before Akane could get on the defensive. 

“He’s your strength but he’s also your weakness.”

Alona pulled the staff from Akane’s throat and helped her up. 

She shook her head in disappointment and walked back to the camp fire, and started packing up her things. 

Akane glared at me. How was this my fault? And ran to her teacher. 

They spoke briefly, gesturing to me a few times, before Akane lowered her head in defeat. 

I joined them, a heavy presence in the air. 

“It’s time to go. Get your stuff.”

“You’re not taking us back! We said we’d complete this mission and we will. Akane and I will both be stronger and better and fix whatever you need help with.” I sneered at the woman. 

“I never said I was taking you back. It’s time to go to the village, boy.” She sneered back. 

I mumble an apology and Akane gave me an awkward smile. 

We packed our things, made sure the fire was well put out and started walking down the dirt path towards the tree. 

Alona entered the void first with Akane in the middle and me following. 

Immediately I knew we weren’t just in a tree. 

The darkness was impossible to see through, but the path so narrow the only way to go was forward. 

We walked for a few minutes when the air changed. I could smell camp fires and food. A few minutes more I could hear sounds of people moving around. The continued for maybe ten more minutes and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. 

Alona squeezed through a hole into blinding white light. 

Akane and I joined her, shielding our eyes from the sudden sunlight. 

“Welcome to The Village.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchimizu: refers to the sprinkling of water in Japanese gardens and streets.


	3. Chapter 3

Alona waved her hand offering us to see the village below. Which didn’t really answer where we were. 

We walked down the hill towards the village passing houses and huts, no two alike. It was like a house from every part of the world had been picked up and dropped here, wherever here was.

Alona stopped in front of an old looking hut and opened the door. The room was covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Apologies, I haven't been here for a while. There is a small water basin in the back if you'd like to freshen up. Just leave your bags anywhere."

Alona dropped her pack and started opening the shutters. Fresh air rushed in, kicking dirt and dust up, making us cough. 

Akane went in the back, returning with her hair pulled back, her face dripping with water, and a simple t-shirt and shorts on. She left her bag delicately against the wall and wiped her face with a towel. 

“This okay?” She asked. 

“It’s fine.” “Looks great.” Alona and I said simultaneously. 

Akane gave me a look and blushed slightly.

I also dropped my things into a corner and went to the back room.

A large blue porcelain bowl sat on a table and the water looked impossibly fresh. Being either daring or foolish I brought some to my lips and gasped at how pure and sweet the water tasted. I gulped some down, and despite the cooler temperature didn’t change to a girl when it splashed me. 

I freshened up, washing dirt and grime into the water. I tried to move the bowl to dump the water out but found it fused to the table. I then watched as magically the water turned into crystal clear water again.

When I returned to the main room, the floors, walls, and furniture were all clean and a small fire was going in the fireplace.

Alona had changed into a light blue tunic and loose linen pants, with slippers on her feet.   
“You both ready to go?” 

We nodded and left the hut which seemed much less old than it looked when we first entered. 

We made it to the village center where people were bustling about, setting up tables, chairs, and food.

“Is there some sort of celebration?” Akane asked. 

“This is just how dinner is done here. We all get together to welcome and recall. We will join them after we visit the Council of Elders. They are looking forward to meeting you.” Alona explained. 

We followed Alona into the largest hut off the center area. The air thick with incense and the walls covered with tapestries of Amazons in battle.

I looked around taking in the images. Fierce warriors in battle, fighting armies, dragons and giants. 

“Are these all real?”

Alona shrugged with a mischievous grin.

Akane and I looked around more in awe, catching each other’s eyes as we pointed out particularity cool or strange images.

Alona stepped forward and spoke a few words I didn’t recognize or understand. 

“Greetings sister. We welcome your return.”

Almost like a mirage, a long table of women appeared before us. 

“Did they just magically appear?” I whispered over to Akane.

“I think they did.” She whispered back. 

A middle-aged woman with long black hair spoke.

"Hello, Ranma and Akane of tribes Tanaka and Mori. I am Hoshi, leader of the Japanese Amazons."

“Tanaka? Mori?” I asked. 

"Those were the surnames of your mothers, grandmothers, and going even further back. Modern Japanese women take their husband's names, but women who stay with us either make up a name for each generation, hold none, or pass it down from mother to child.” She replied with a smooth even voice. She nodded down the line and each of the women introduced themselves. 

A silver-haired short woman spoke. “I am Xuannü of the Chinese tribes.” 

A very dark skinned woman with thick black curly hair went next. "I am Ada of the Dahomey, but I represent all tribes from Africa.”

Next was a red-haired, freckled girl, much younger than the other women and maybe younger than me and Akane. "Aren of the Celtic tribes.” 

“And I am Licia of the rainforest tribes. Modern-day Brazil." She was the color of coffee and milk with long thick dark brown hair. 

"And I am Alona of the first tribes," Alona added bowing her head slightly to her sisters. I packed that into my mind to ask about later.

“Have you been filled in on the mission, young ones?” Xuannü asked. 

Akane stepped forward, and a vision flashed of her sitting up there with these Amazon queens.

“We’ve been told of the history of The Trusted, The Sun Talker, and The Chosen One. We are here to take care of the later, though I still don’t understand how.”

"Alona seems to have skipped some important details," Aren said throwing a glare at Alona who pretended to look confused. 

“And that is…?” I asked. I didn’t like where this was going.

“The Trusted One is your grandmother, Akane. The ‘chosen one’ you speak of, Hikari, is your cousin.” 

Akane’s eyes widened at this news. 

“How could you not tell me?!” Her voice was a harsh whisper, way scarier than when she yelled. 

"I did not think it important," Alona replied defensively.

“Is there anything else I’m missing out on?” Akane asked The Council. 

They all glanced amongst themselves. 

“I do not know if this is wise to divulge,” Ada started, “But your mother, Kariko, was killed by Hikari.”

“How could you keep this from me?” Akane asked again. Her voice a wisp that I could barely hear. 

“Blood may be thicker than water, but does not change anything. Hikari is a menace even in the spirit realm and you are the ones who can deal with her.” 

“Akane can deal with her because she is blood. Alona, I’m confused. What did you tell them?” Hoshi asked. 

"That they were Amazons and we need their help," Alona said incredulously.

I was confused about this turn of events. Alona seemed to be acting so young to these women yet I was sure she was older than them all. She had not lied but had kept some pretty important information from us.

“And why is Ranma here?” Licia asked. 

“He’s obviously Akane’s partner.” Aren offered. 

I bristled at the idea of being anyone’s partner. I was Ranma Saotome! I fought bad guys by myself, and I won.

“No, I asked him along because I didn’t think they’d let me take Akane by herself.” Alona clarified. 

My eyes widened in shock. I was a tag-a-long! I was never special to begin with.

I felt this weird wave of jealousy towards Akane till I looked at her. 

She wasn’t crying outwardly, but she was crushed. Her mother was killed by her cousin and now she had been brought in under false pretenses to fix things. 

“I’m her friend and curious about my lineage. That’s why I am here.” I stood up taller and moved a bit closer to Akane who caught my eye and smiled. 

I flashed back to when we first met and she asked if I wanted to be her friend. And then the hurt when she realized I was a boy. Melancholy fell over me causing the pounding to come back to my head.

“Also,” Alona added, “I think you’ll find this interesting.” Out of nowhere she pulled out a water bottle and splashed me.

“Hey!” I exclaimed. I shook my hair and the wisp of red sent my mind back to the vision. I shook it away.

The Council gasped. 

“A child of the sun and moon…” Licia remarked. The words felt so familiar and my scar began to itch.

"Well I'll be, almost a perfect double of Haruko!" Hoshi exclaimed looking closer at me.

“Does, she— er he have the mark?” Ada asked. 

"Only as a girl," Alona answered.

"Fascinating," Xuannü added. “I’ve always wondered about this.”

“Can we be excused?” Alona interjected. “I’m hungry.”

I gave a sideways look at Alona. Since when did she act like such a little kid?

The Council didn’t seem to take offense to the question and Hoshi waved us away. 

“We will talk again soon. Akane, come visit if you have any questions.”

Alona bowed, almost sarcastically, if that’s possible and turned and left the tent. 

"Oh, Akane," Hoshi called out. "Your mother's grave is here. There's a marker in Japan, but she wanted to be buried here. I'll send someone after dinner to show you."

“Thank you. I’d like that.”

Akane gave a deep bow to the women and exited the tent with me right behind her. 

The sun had dropped behind the tree line, a fiery orange glow bathed the village center in a warm light as the last few people sat down at the huge table. 

A red panda scampered by with a heard of children hot on its tail, till it dashed behind a building and out came a young girl no older than 12 with short black hair. 

“Mei!” Someone called and the girl turned to the voice. “The Council would like to see you for a moment!” She chirped and ran past Akane and me into the tent we’d just exited. 

Alona waved her hand, having found three seats and we sat down together.

She introduced us to the other people immediately in our vicinity and the feast began. 

“Why were you so rude to the Council? Aren’t they your sisters?” Akane asked. 

Alona shrugged as she shoved food in her mouth. 

“I find the entire idea pretentious. Even if it was mine…” She muttered returning to her plate.

I rolled my eyes in my head. I would never understand this woman. 

As the food came by I heard languages from all over the world mingling together in a roar. I recognized maybe a half-dozen from my travels and couldn’t help but be amazed by the different faces I saw all sitting together.

Food came by in a constant flow and was snatched off the plates faster than even Pop could grab. 

I tried a samosa from India, feta pie from Greece, spicy goat and pumpkin from Ethiopia, and hundred and one other dishes that were all better than the last. 

I was quickly satiated when three girls came up to me and Akane.

“Akane-chan?” The youngest of the three asked. 

“Yes?” 

“We are of the Mori tribe. We all share a grandmother or something. But we’re here to take you to the resting grounds if you’d like to see your mom.” The oldest responded.

Akane’s eyes filled with tears and a smile spread across her face. “I’d love to. So what are your names?”

They walked away before I could hear the names, and I got up from the table to do some wandering around. 

I went to the main food fire and asked for some hot water to change back. 

Not thinking anything of it, I changed back in front of most of the village and was met with a hurricane of questions. 

Some people told me they knew someone who also had a Jusenkyo curse, but had never seen a human one. A few of the younger kids looked at me like I was a demon. Some of the guys my age asked questions about my female body. It was just like I was back in Nermia during my first days of school.

It all was very weird. I’d forgotten I wasn’t around people who knew everything already and found the attention exhilarating. 

I excused myself and after asking a few people found the resting grounds. 

Akane was by herself sitting in front of a clump of flowers with tiny white flowers speckled about. 

“Akane?”

She looked up, tears flowing down her cheeks silently. 

“Ranma, meet my mom. Mom, this is Ranma.”

I looked over the bush again, confused. 

“She wanted her favorite plant above her instead of some stone block. It’s a madder plant. Used for dying cloth red. I am the madder girl. I get it now.”

Akane broke into sobs. 

I fell to my knees and wrapped her in my arms. 

I held her till her cries softened, just like the night before we left. What I wouldn’t give to go back to that roof. Go back to a simpler day.

I hesitated before going for it. I broke off a small stem of the flowers and placed them behind Akane’s ear, brushing tears off her face. 

She smiled softly, that smile that killed me. The moonlight seemed to beam straight on her, bathing her in silver light. 

It had only been a few days but already there was something different about her, something more than wanting to protect her from harm. I wanted to fight with her. Keep her by my side forever. 

I forgot myself and reached forward, cupping her chin in my hand and leaned in for a kiss. 

I flashed to us playing Romeo and Juliet. To every time I teased her or pretended to not care when really I did. To the failed wedding. And then a real wedding. A real kiss. I could feel her soft lips on mine, see her eyes looking back at me with love and understanding. But that faded and before I could even touch her lips, she pushed me back. 

She stood up looking hurt. She pulled the flowers from behind her ear, and threw them down at my feet before she ran off. 

"Akane!" I stood up and shouted at her. "Akane! I'm sorry. Come back."

Come back. I whispered to myself. 

I walked around as the village slowed down. By the time I got back the table was gone, and only a few smaller fires littered the area with a few people sitting around them. 

I made my way back to Alona’s hut and let myself in. She sat on a chair reading a thick book that looked thousands of years old with characters I didn’t recognize. Without looking up she spoke.

“She went to bed.”

“I figured.”

“There’s a room for you in the back to the left.”

“Okay.”

I thought about asking about Akane, since this stranger seemed so invested in our lives but decided against it and went to the back room on the left.

The door on the right was open ajar and Akane was laying down on a futon. 

“I’m sorry” I whispered and entered the door on the left before fitfully falling alseep

My eyes snapped open. I knew I was in the dream world and tried to use that as armor, that what happens here might not be true. 

I walked through the darkness. I came out from the tree, back in the clearing we were at just a night before. 

Jingu Kogo sat waiting for me. 

As I stepped forward, little white flowers started floating down, covering the ground in a blanket of white. I sit down, the flowers puffing up and I recognized them as the madder flowers from Akane’s mom’s grave.

“So any words of advice now? I assume you know about my blunder. So much for love her always.”

Jingu Kogo sighed. 

“Love isn’t a fight Ranma. There is no winners or losers.”

“Really? ‘Cause I feel like a loser right now.”

“Ranma. I probably shouldn’t do this but…” 

She waved her hand and the world went dark again. 

The scene lightened to Akane sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking an ocean. The waves crashed and sprayed water on her face which made her laugh. I felt her fear as she looked at the water. The knowledge that if she fell she’d be doomed. 

I watched myself arrive and felt her happiness upon seeing my face. I pulled her into a hug and we kissed. I swear I could feel it on my lips. She tasted mostly sweet, but a little salty from the sea spray. It is heaven. 

I watched myself pull away from her. An evil grin crossed my face and I threw her into the sea. 

Her heart was racing, I could feel the panic, and I’m terrified too. I jumped in after her. 

Her emotions are a whirlwind. She is excited to see me, I will save her, but remembers who put her in this position. I grabbed her, hold her in my arms but we keep sinking. I was kicking furiously but couldn’t seem to move up. 

The evil me was looking down at us, laughing and taunting.

We sunk deeper into the cold inky blackness. 

I inhaled deeply feeling the water enter my lungs as I’m dragged into blackness. 

My eyes opened and I was back sitting across from the goddess.

“What the fuck was that?!” I wasn’t known for swearing but that was pure terror.

“That’s what Akane is dreaming, right now,” she replied.

“Oh.” 

“I think it’s best if I don’t see you again. I’m sorry Ranma. I’m so sorry.”

She faded away, then the flowers, and then I was back in blackness.

I woke to the sun in my face, yet felt like I hadn’t slept in days.

I got dressed robotically and left the room. The hut was empty. Akane’s door was wide open with no sign of her. The fire was out in the front room and Alona was nowhere to be found. 

I walked to the center of town where tables are set out again. There were different breakfast foods laid out more in a buffet style, with people walking around grabbing food off the tables.

Despite the numb feeling, my body had no problem packing away plate after plate of food. My hunger couldn’t be filled, yet I had felt no reason to eat.

Yet, I ate till I ached. The dream haunted me. That I could possibly ever do something like that to Akane made me feel sick. 

I helped clean up, keeping to myself, only muttering “hellos” and “good mornings” to people if they spoke first.

After the food and tables were cleared the area filled back up. Men, women, old and young, all come out and stood arm's length apart. I joined towards the back, waiting to see what would happen.

Slowly drums kicked up and the collective of people started a kata. It was fairly basic and I followed along enjoying the stretch of my muscles. 

A flash of red caught my attention. I saw Akane a few rows ahead of me softly chatting with some other girls. Her hair was pulled back in a red headband, her hands wrapped, and she was dressed similar to what many of the people were wearing. Loose pants, a fitted tunic, soft shoes. Similar to my favorite red Chinese tunic and pants and slippers outfit. 

They stopped chatting as the kata got harder. Spin, kick, uppercut, scissor kick, backhand. 

I had to stop watching her and actually pay attention as the kata got more complex and faster. I wondered how so many people could keep so in unison. I couldn’t see a teacher or leader of any sort, yet whenever the kata changed, no one seemed to miss a beat.

Someone darted between us, under kicks and punches, tapping shoulders and letting people know they were done for now. 

I focused harder on my form, I didn’t want to be tapped out. 

Akane got tapped out a few moments after and joined the growing crowd on the sidelines. 

There wasn’t not many of us left. Maybe twenty or so. 

I’m tapped out around fifteen or sixteen and watched the remaining warriors. There was five men, six women, and the rest were members of the Council. 

Aren, despite so young looking, kept up with them. Her movement’s felt like Alona’s and I wondered how old she really was as well.

Hoshi was tapped out and she bowed, before coming to stand by me. 

“So Ranma, enjoying the village so far?” She asked, wiping sweat from her brow.

I nodded and watch as the numbers go down fifty percent. I had never seen moves like they were doing. A move would start looking like it would end with a punch and then switch to a flip. If I was fighting one of these people, I didn’t think I would have been able to read their next move, which I assume was the purpose.

When it was down to the final two, Alona and Ada, swords were thrown in and the two began to spar. 

“How old is Alona exactly?” I asked never letting my eyes leave Alona. Her speed was frightening. 

Hoshi laughed. “She might kill me if I divulge that, but let’s just say she’s the first.”

"The first Amazon?" I asked.

Hoshi smiles and shrugs. “That’s what they say.”

“How old do you have to be to be part of The Council?”

“Want to join?” Hoshi asked. 

“No, Aren just looks so young.”

“She’s actually one of our older members. Some of our elders like to look younger than they are.”

“Like Alona. She’s shown us her real form.”

“Yes, and no. Alona is Alona. She is something very different.” Hoshi said, her face darkening a touch. “It’s about to end now.”

Alona kicked Ada’s sword from her hand and pinned the dark woman’s hand behind her back, forcing her to the ground. 

The crowd cheered, and Alona bowed before helping Ada up. 

“Does Alona always win?”

“She taught all of us everything we know. There’s no surprising her.”

I nodded, noticing that the response didn’t really answer my question. 

“Hoshi…” I turned to ask answer question but the Japanese elder was nowhere to be seen. 

The crowd dispersed and Akane’s new friends went in a separate direction leaving her alone. 

Before I reached her, a young man, maybe a bit older than us, went up to her and handed her a bouquet of multicolored flowers. 

He bowed and briefly held her hands squeezing them affectionately. At his departure, I am at her side.

“Making friends?” I asked, hiding my hurt feelings. My voice surprised her slightly. She doesn’t turn to look at me, just stared at the flowers intently. 

"The people here are very friendly," Akane said in a flat tone.

"So it seems," I replied.

Why does it have to be this awkward? Why can’t we be goofy like we’ve been before? I’d love for her to call me a pervert or baka or something.

Alona came up to us, chugging down a glass of water. 

“Shall we train?”

“Yes!” Akane said too quickly. 

Alona looked at me expectantly and I nodded yes as well. 

We picked up a few more people on our walk through the village before we reached proper training grounds. 

There were free weights, an obstacle course, dummies for hitting, and racks full of weapons, most of which I didn’t recognize.

Alona assigned each of her students to a task and then joined back with us. 

“Akane, I want to try the kama again.”

Akane nodded, spotting her weapons off to the side in light leather sheathes. 

She pulled them out, and twirled them in her hands, the sun bouncing off the freshly polished edge. 

“Alona…” Akane gasped. “They’re beautiful. Thank you.” 

“I’ll make sure you know how to clean them and keep them sharp. I can also teach you to carve into the handles and really make them your own.” Alona replied with a kind smile. 

I turn and roll my eyes examining my fists.

One of the girls from the kata came over and whistled. 

“Very nice. May I?” She looked at Alona. 

Alona nodded and the unknown girl grabbed two wooden sticks, before she got into position with Akane.

They bowed and began. 

At first, it seemed like this girl had the upper hand, but Akane tapped into her ki and started to become a fierce opponent. 

The flower boy from before, entered the training area, and took his shirt off, rolling his shoulders out. 

With an arm in a stretch, he caught Akane's eye and waved his fingers in her direction. 

Akane pushed harder against her opponent and I heard the sound of wood hitting the ground and then clapping. 

Akane was in a low lunge, her kama spread out wide at her sides and the girl standing with her sticks sliced in half. 

I felt a surge of jealousy again. I tried to push it down, ignoring this boy that seemed to have caught Akane’s attention so quickly. 

I felt like a fool and threw down the staff I was starting to toy with and leave the field. I wasn’t proud that I was acting like a spoiled kid, but I honestly thought I would have punched that guy out if I stayed a moment longer. 

After a few hundred meters I looked back to see if Akane was following, but she was too busy with her admires. 

I ran out of the village till I hit the tree line. 

I practiced jumping into the trees and swinging from the branches, working so my brain couldn’t think.

After a while, I settled down in the crook of a branch and watched the village. I could barely see the training ground from my perch, and couldn’t help but wonder if Akane had even noticed I left. I sat in the tree sulking until I heard grunting and branches snapping. 

"Damn, that was hard to scale." Akane groaned as she pulled herself up next to me. "So where have you been?" I hid a quick smile and hardened my face.

“Didn’t know you cared.”

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well, obviously I do."

“What about flower boy?”

She looked at me quizzically.

“Alroy? He’s the herbalist apprentice. He was giving me herds and flower to use for a stomachache I had when I woke up.” 

“He seemed awfully touchy with your hands too.” I murmured. 

“He was showing me pressure points in my hands that can also help…Where you jealous?”

“No!” I shouted.

“Right, why would you get jealous over a thick-dumb-macho-chick like me right?” 

I immediately felt bad. 

“No, it’s just that I--” I fumbled. 

I looked at her face and she was trying to hide a smile. I softened at her slight smile. 

I burst out laughing and she followed suit. The tension between us lightened and I felt better than I had in a while. 

“Nothing like a good laugh, eh?”

I agreed and am taken back to when Dr. Tofu fixed her ankle after the first Ryoga encounter and she said something about a good cry. 

The dream from the night before enters my mind but I didn’t say anything. 

She cocked her head to the side and gave me that dazzling smile, I almost fell out of the tree.

"Want to train?" She stood and offered me her hand.

“I’d love to.”

“Okay, so how do we get down from here?”

I laughed and showed her the best way to scale down a tree. 

We joined back with everyone at the training grounds just in time to go have lunch. 

Lunch was a much smaller affair than dinner or even breakfast and we sit around on logs chatting with other Amazons our age. 

They talked about how they spend their summers here, but most lived in larger cities or towns. During school breaks they traveled together and learned about new cultures and visited new countries and other Amazon villages hidden in secret pockets around the world. 

“About that, where are we? We came through a tree in Japan and that makes no sense,” I asked. 

Alroy answered.

"When the Amazons scattered, the goddess of the moon worried about her people, so she made portals all around the world that lead here. The birthplace of Amazons. According to legend the first woman came here after escaping an oppressive male society and went searching for other women who felt the same. Some women were slaves, others just sick of the patriarchy. They were the first Amazons. She had many daughters and they became leaders of the first tribes around the globe. She then begged the moon goddess to look after them and the portals were created as such."

“That sounds…”

“Insane?” Mei adds. 

“Yup, exactly,” I said with laughter.

“We don’t understand the magic behind it, but can’t deny that it exists,” Alroy added.

“So I could go to Germany right now?” Akane asked. 

"Not exactly, there's something to do with the moon phases, as well as who is leading you. There's only a handful of Amazons who can travel through the portals and go where they want to go. Alona, Aren, I think all the council members and a few other elders.” 

“What happens if I just went in right now?” I asked. 

“Pretty sure you’d just go into a hole in a tree. Nothing would open.” Mei answered. 

Everyone nodded and the topic is dropped. 

Since Akane and I laughed it out, I was feeling better about this place. The people are kind and just normal guys like us.

We spent the rest of the afternoon with our new friends who had lots to teach us and loved to hear our crazy stories from Nermia. 

Alroy turns out to be a bit of gentle giant, and most of his skills are disarming as quick as possible. He teaches me how to put someone in a sleeper hold, and Akane how to knock any weapon out of someone’s hands. 

Mei, who turns into a red panda when splashed, is great for training speed and agility. She's been cursed, or blessed in her eyes, since she was very young and often feels more comfortable in her red panda form. We practiced hunting and tracking something that doesn’t want to be found, even without ki-training.

Alona popped in every now and then to encourage certain skills to be learned but left us to ourselves for the rest of the day. 

Every night was a large dinner where we heard more stories, meet more people, say goodbye to friends leaving and welcome new people showing up. 

Whenever someone was heading to Japan we send letters home and sometimes get ones in return. Our fathers capitalized on our simultaneous absence and have gotten rid of most of our rivals. 

Ucchans still thrives but word was Ukyo was settling down very happily with a chef at a ramen shop that took over after the Chinese Amazons left. 

The Kunos continued their reign of weirdness but with us gone, they stayed out of the way of the Tendo household.

We received a lovely "Sorry" basket of Chinese junk food and treats from the Chinese Amazons, that was brought to us by someone who lived in a nearby tribe, it was pretty cool of them.

In this fashion, two months pass and we hardly noticed. 

My dreams and visions had stopped and Akane and I were finally getting along pretty much all the time. We didn’t talk about the night I tried to kiss her. We were friends. Truly and honestly friends.

It got to the point where we had to send in deferment papers for school. We didn’t know when we would return but when we did, we wanted to pick up school where we left off. 

At least that was my plan. Akane still said, “We’ll see” and it seemed more and more likely she wasn’t planning to come back with me.

After another amazing breakfast, we joined our comrades in the morning kata. 

I had made it as far as the top ten, and Akane had made it to the top thirty. Both of us were respected and regular faces in the village. 

\---------------------

“Alona,” I started. We were back in our hut, enjoying the cool summer night in front of the fireplace. Akane was learning different languages and reading children’s books in Cantonese, French, and Spanish. I had taken to wildling. I liked turning the plain wood into something beautiful. I’m not very good yet but it keeps me busy. 

Alona doesn’t look up from her ancient text but cocked her head towards me so I know she’s listening. 

“We’ve been here awhile now. What happened to the mission? I thought we were in and out.”

She sighed and closed the book, which she hardly did. 

“Because I’m scared Ranma.” Akane lowered her book and was at full attention. 

"I'm scared you're not ready. I'm scared I'm not ready. Last time I failed and I'm not a fan of history repeating itself. But you're right. We do need to go in, so you can see what it's like."

“Go in? Go in where?” Akane asked.

"The spirit world," Alona said matter-of-factly. "No time like the present. Let's go."

She stood up and we followed. 

We left the village and head out towards the forest. Soon it is too dark to see much of anything. 

We treaded carefully and soon I could hear the ocean. 

The salty air and waves crashing caused a spike of anxiety in me and I sensed it in Akane as well. 

We walked down the cliff, along the sand till we reached a circle of stones. They were standing upright, over 4 meters tall and the air in the circle crackled. 

"We can enter anywhere, but this is the only place in the world where no harm can come. Be prepared, because nothing is what it seems in the spirit world."

She sat down and motioned for us to do the same. 

We sat in a tight circle and held hands.

Alona began to chant and the air feels thick and heavy. 

I shut my eyes in panic, it felt like a wave was about to hit me. 

The feeling passed over me and I opened my eyes to the void. 

“You’ve been here before, haven’t you Ranma.” I nodded and looked around, knowing there was nothing to see. 

“Now things will try to attach to you and come back with us, because of where we entered nothing can just attach, but things can still trick you. Never say yes to anything or anyone.”

‘Anyone?’ Akane mouthed to me. I shrugged and looked just as confused. 

We walked through the darkness for what felt like forever, and then the whole area lightened up and we were outside of Furinkan High School. 

We watched a long-haired Akane enter the gates and get charged by a group of high school boys. 

She fought them off with ease and continued on, but something was with us now. 

One of the boys got up and floated towards us. 

"Oh, Akane." He moaned. Akane immediately got into a fighting stance. 

“I killed myself because you always turned me down. Do you even know my name?” 

Akane’s face paled and I felt her resolve weaken. 

“Will you go out with me now?” He groaned, and rubbed a hand through her hair which looked like a breeze ruffling her hair. 

"Stay strong Akane," Alona muttered.

Akane took a deep breath and her resolve hardened. 

"Begone spirit. I owe you nothing.” She bellowed. 

The spirit turned red and grew larger, projecting an oni appearance. 

“Just another pompous girl who thinks she’s too good for us.” He roared. 

More of the boys got up from the school setting and floated around us. 

Akane summoned her ki and threw balls of blue fire at them. They wailed and vanished into a mist. 

She examined her hands carefully. 

Alona shrugged. “Spirit world is a weird place.”

One last boy floated out and bowed into a dogeza. 

“Akane. I died in a car accident. I am so sorry for the trauma and heartache I may have put you through. Do you forgive me?” 

Akane softened and began to open her mouth.

“NO!” Shouted Alona. “Never say yes. NEVER.” She emphasized. 

“Please dearest Akane, I cannot move on without your forgiveness. Will you please accept so I may move to a better place?"

Alona’s eyes widen and she shook her head. 

Akane looked conflicted and I felt her thoughts swirling around as if I was in her head. 

She opened her mouth again and Alona summoned a twisted dagger and drives it through the boy’s back. 

He withers in agony screaming and twisting in pain. 

“Please Akane, please forgive me…” he choked as he turned into a skeleton, then ash and blows away. 

The Furinkan High School scene faded away and we were back in darkness. 

Akane slumped to her knees. 

“Why? He just wanted forgiveness. Why did you have to do whatever you did to him?” She wailed.

“Never. Say. Yes.” 

Alona chanted again and the wave of feeling crashed into us. I opened my eyes back to the spirit gate in our world. 

Akane was panting, trying to catch her breath. 

I pulled myself next to her and patted her back. 

“Shhhh” I shushed trying to calm her down. 

Alona stood up and glared at Akane. 

“What?” I snapped. 

“Your girlfriend here is going to get us all killed.” She shot back. 

“What’s the worst that could have happened if she forgave him?” I pressed. “Really what’s the worst thing?”

“Oh, I don’t know. He could have leeched off her life force until she died. He could have used her growing knowledge of ki to open a portal anywhere and let anything into our world. He could have dug into her subconscious and sent her on a killing spree. There is no such thing as a happy spirit. Spirits don't stick around if they are fulfilled in life. There's nothing ever benevolent about them. But why believe me, it's not like I've been around the past 3000 years dealing with this kind of stuff." She threw her arms up in exasperation. Then paused when she realized both Akane and I had our eyes locked on her. 

“3000 years?” I asked. 

Alona looked sheepish. “Figure of speech?” She shrugged. 

“If we are going to deal with Hikari, you need to be straight with us. How old are you?

Alona groaned. She shook her head around like she was having an internal argument in her head.

“Fine. Follow me.”

I helped Akane stand, who was still shaking, and we followed Alona further down the beach. 

We walked for almost an hour before we cut back up into the forest. Alona took us further in, and despite the sun still being hours away the forest started to lighten like light was seeping straight from the bark and leaves.

I heard the trickle of the water before we saw it. A bubbling fountain made of marble and gems stood in a clearing with a perfect beam of moonlight illuminating it.

Alona pulled a flower from her pocket and crushed it into the water. 

The water changed colors and faces appeared in the water. It was like someone painted directly on the water it was so opaque and yet transparent. 

Alona touched the palm of her hand to the water and 13 faces became so clear it was as if their faces were on the other side of the water. 

"This is me. Well, this is me and my twelve daughters. The first Amazons."

Akane and I gasped and looked closer at the faces. One was definitely Aren in 10 years, another looked like Alona, the others all looked familiar but weren’t anyone we knew. The oldest face was unrecognizable except the scar from eye to ear. 

"But this is the face you have now," Akane said pointing to a face.

"And this one has your scar," I said pointing to the oldest face.

“That is my true face. The Alona skin, I took from my daughter.” She said softly. 

I narrowed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose with my finger.

“You took her skin?” I asked, bringing a protective arm around Akane. 

“Not like that! I’m not a monster!” Alona said defensively. 

“Sit down and let me tell you a story. 

Once upon a time, I was a normal girl. I lived with my parents on a farm and every month we paid most of our earnings to the lord of the area. There was no real reason to, except he killed my brother when we said no once. 

So each month we paid him. And then I hit an age that caught his interest and he said he’d take me instead of money each month. So each month I spent a night with this man" she sneered "and my family wasn't destitute anymore. We were able to get livestock, we were able to eat every night, and we could afford better tools. My parents I guess as an apology, got me a horse. A beautiful horse that was the color of moonlight. One day, the night before the lord would come for me, I took my horse and left.

My parents were probably slaughtered and the farm destroyed but I didn’t care. I was free.   
I worked hard, earned some money and made my way to this island. By then I was very pregnant. Almost due. In this spot, I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. To my Alona. I raised her right. Never let a man touch her. 

Eventually, I met others. I would come and go from the island, meet people I felt worthy and invite them.

I would use men for their seed then kill them. From 12 different men, I had 12 different daughters, each more beautiful than the last.

But my stories of the outside appealed to them so I let them go. I wouldn't trap them in a world they hated like I had been.

They went and did what I did. Multiple men, multiple babies, and we kept spreading. We kept growing. We created societies that worked for the people who worked for them. 

My 6th daughter, Yuet,” she touched the picture of a black haired woman with a cheeky grin. 

"She found these pools. Pools of magic. That if something or someone fell in and you fall in you can take its form. So I called all my daughters to come and make a pool in their likeness. The idea was that if you fall in at 20, then fall in again at 60, you'd be 20 again. And thus we became immortal.

But some of them decided they didn’t want that life after the first few hundred years. Some tried to destroy their pools but the Alona one survive, the Aren one, and two more. So I change faces. Let my daughters live on forever.”

“And Aren?”

“My youngest. But yes, the face you see is her at the age of 14. The last one who’s stayed with me.”

Alona touches the water again and it returns to a bubbling fountain. Her face is sad and she suddenly looks much older. Much closer to her true form. 

“Alona?” Akane asks worriedly. 

“Using magic ages me faster. I have a feeling that this is my last form. I doubt I would even make the journey back to the springs. But I have to deal with Hikari first. She is my fault, so I must take care of her.”

“What do you mean she’s your fault?”

"The Twin Prophets, your grandmother, and great-aunt Akane are my many times great-granddaughters. My magic gave them those powers and my magic drove them insane. Now I will pass on my magic to help destroy the mistake they turned into."

Alona sighed and started walking back through the forest. We followed her, unable to speak.   
No wonder she didn’t trust anyone, even her own daughters chose death over living forever with her.

By the time we got back to the village, the sun was starting to rise over the hut tops. The early morning shift was getting the table and breakfast ready. 

Alona made it back to the hut and went to sleep but Akane and I were too wired to join her. We walked to the resting place and found the grave marker for our grandmothers. They were side by side and the trees planted above them has intertwined and fused together. 

We sat on the grounds above the resting place of our maternal grandmothers and held hands. Akane’s hands were ice in mine and I rubbed the back of her hand slightly with my thumb to warm it up. 

“Would you want to live that long?” Akane asked after a moment of silence. 

“No.” I shook my head immediately. “Would you?”

“I don’t know.” She replied. “The idea of seeing the world and having as much time as you want? It’s appealing. But watching everyone you know and love die? Less so.” 

She snickered to herself. “But if I do decide to, there is that spring of me though. I could be 16 for a while.” She mused. 

I balked at the idea. Would Akane really want that? Settle down and then just get sick of it, become 16 again and move on?

“What about right now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re 16 now. You’re seeing the world now. You could travel now and then just settle down later.” 

“And who would I be settling down with?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“I- I—I-- ” I stammered, “Whoever you want you know? I mean it’s not like I’m suggesting… anyone in particular.” 

“Mhm.” She hummed and gave me a sideways look. 

We stayed like this till we heard the breakfast gong. We stood up, shook the dirt off our pants and walked back to the village hand in hand. 

We arrived at the center and no one batted an eye when we strolled around holding hands.

I just kept praying no one would say anything and break the spell. 

Alroy passed by and gave me subtle thumbs up, I waved his hand away and distracted Akane with a bird in the distance. 

“Look over there. It’s a bird.” 

Akane laughed and pulled her hand from mine scratching her nose. I felt myself slump internally until her hand slipped back into mine. 

I was so shocked she looked at me funny. 

“Is this not okay?” She started to pull her hand away. 

"No, No!" I exclaimed grabbing her hand back. "This is exactly where it's supposed to be," I said shyly rubbing the back of my head.

Akane bit her lower lip, holding back a grin and kept her eyes ahead, looking for a spot for us to eat. 

After our meal and our morning kata, we finally broke our hands apart. We joined our friends at the training grounds. 

Akane could more than take care of herself I thought watching her. Even though it had only been about 3 months since we left she was already keeping up with a lot of the kids our age who had been doing this ever summer since they could walk.

It probably didn’t hurt that I was sparring with her regularly. Every day we practiced. Sometimes bare hands, sometimes her with kamas and me with a staff, sometimes I had a weapon and she didn’t. 

We were even getting to the point with me, Alroy and Mei coming at her at once. She wasn’t amazing at splitting her attention but she was good at keeping one or two of us busy so she had less to deal with. She was strategic and it paid off well. 

We had lunch, which we walked to hand in hand, and were about to head back over for another spar or lesson with one of the many talented people when Alona caught up with us.

She looked better than the night before but was easily 10 years older looking even in her younger form. 

“We need to do more spirit realm training. I’ve been holding back too long. We need to do this by the Fall Equinox.”

“So soon? That’s less than a month away!” I complained. 

"I know, I know. I've failed you. But this means we have about 21 days to get you in shape for a spirit battle. I feel confident in your physical talents, now we need to apply it to a world with no rules." 

Akane and I locked eyes and nodded. 

“Now or never right?” Akane asked.

"I guess so," Alona replied. "Do you feel strong enough to not go to the circle? It's time I'm not sure if we can spare."

Akane and I once again decided wordlessly. 

“Let’s do it.”

“Okay. Follow me.” Alona looked anxious, which I guess made sense but didn’t feel me with confidence. 

This time we just went back to the hut. We sat in the circle and quickly Alona's chant brought up to the spirit world.

This time we moved quicker within the realm. We dealt with personal demons from everyone. 

This included me seeing the full memory of my dad abandoning Uyko after stealing their cart. Her dad's spirit was almost immediately hostile and it felt wrong to dispel him, but I couldn’t promise to marry Ukyo. I was beyond sure of that now. 

Alona explained that unless you summoned the dagger, which she taught us to do with much hesitation from us, the spirit wasn’t destroyed, merely sent back to a respawn point so to speak. That dispelling was the closest way to deal with a spirit, since most couldn’t or wouldn’t move on. 

Alona, herself dealt with two of her daughters and countless grandchildren, greatgrandchildren, and even a few seed donors, as she called them. Each time seemed to take something more from her.

After three more sessions, Alona explained that spirits can be helped to move on, but she didn't want us bogged down with it. She would make sure someone taught us once Hikari was dealt with. When pressed why she couldn't do it, she just gave us a sad smile and went to bed.

Because the spirit world was physically draining and did, in fact, take a piece of your life force with every summoning to it, we were now 2 weeks away from the equinox so Alona could rest between traveling. 

The village was also getting ready for the equinox. They were going to have a big harvest festival, Amazons from all over the world were coming for it, so lots of help was needed and Akane and I had plenty of time while Alona rested. 

It was an odd schedule, some days harvesting crops, or building extra huts, other days spent learning how to kill spirits and protect our souls. 

The letters being sent to Nermia were less frequent and so were the return letters. 

In a way, this place felt more like home than Nermia ever really did. I missed Mom from time to time, but being with Akane was worth it. 

Akane and I were getting closer all the time. 

We had even gone on a few dates, kind of. 

We would go running the morning together, or snuggle up on the beach and watch the sunset. 

We hadn’t kissed yet. I hadn’t felt brave enough to try again after the last failure, and it never seemed like she was interested. But we held hands, and hugged, and cuddled and that was pretty great. 

Jingu Kogo started showing up in my dreams again. I never asked why she said she couldn’t see me anymore but then started showing back up. I had a feeling I wouldn’t like the answer. 

Instead we would sit and have tea and she would teach me the history of the Amazons. It was interesting to hear about and Alona would ask me questions to add to the ancient text she worked on at night. 

We were a week away from the equinox when The Council called for us. 

"Ranma and Akane. We've been watching you and we couldn't be happier that you two are our champions in this fight. By birth, you are both Amazons, but we would like to officially ask for you to stay here afterward and become teachers for future generations. You would be elders, and be treated with utmost honor and respect."

I opened my mouth to speak, buy Hoshi held a hand. 

“Think on it. You have more pressing matters on your mind, we know.”

“On that topic” Ada started. Aren stood up and came around in front of the table. 

I had never seen her this close and was amazed how much she looked like Alona and true Alona since I still didn't have a name. Her almond-shaped eyes were exactly the same except the grass green color, and her skin was fairer with freckles all over her cheeks and nose.

“We present you with the Light Dagger.” Aren opened the box she was holding and a dagger sat on a bed of red velvet. 

“This is the Amazon’s oldest artifact made of pure moonlight and we see it fitting to be yours in this final battle.” The Council stood and bowed to us. 

I looked at Akane and she nodded, reaching for the dagger. 

“Oh no. Akane. Ranma is the child of the Moon and Sun, we think it best if he wields it.” Xuannü chimed in. 

Akane smiled stiffy and nodded, stepping back and letting me take it. 

It was light, weighed absolutely nothing, but felt solid in my hand. It was both cool and warm to the touch and the blade was so thin I swear I could see through it. 

"You honor me Council," I said bowing. The Council bowed back and we left the hut.

Akane gave a curt bow and left with me. 

I marveled how the blade looked in the sunlight, it completely disappeared no matter which way I turned it. 

Alona looked at me carefully but said nothing.

We returned to our hut and Akane went into her room, the door slamming shut. 

I knew why she was mad. I would have been steamed. But why couldn’t she just be happy for me? The only reason I was the child of the Moon and Sun is because of my stupid curse. She knew how much I hated it. It’s not like I asked to be special. Special, more like chaos. It followed me everywhere I go. 

I would just say that. Tell her it wasn’t really an honor but a burden. I have to use this blade to kill someone. Even if they were just a spirit. 

I nodded, convincing myself this is the best course of action and walked to her room. Alona slid in front of me and shook her head. 

She widened her eyes and pointed me back to the front room. 

I slumped my shoulders and went back. 

“What?” I whispered harshly. 

“You were going to go in there and say something stupid and we have a very important battle coming up and I’m not going to let you ruin things because of your ego.”

“I don’t have an ego!” I snapped louder than I want. 

Alona raised an eyebrow. “Really? Were you going to go in there and tell her she should have the dagger? Because she should. This is her fight. Or were you going to go in there and tell her it’s a burden and not an honor?” 

I lower my eyes ashamed she read me so easily. 

“What do you mean she should have it?”

“Maybe she’s not the child of the Moon and the Sun, but maybe she is. It’s not like there is a set definition. But you come in, literally a male and a female sometimes, and they are all gaga for the ‘prophecy’ they can’t see anything else. Akane was chosen because of her blood relations, not you. You make your own fate and it is Akane’s to make. You are in the way of that.”

It had been rolling back and forth for a while but now I was ready to lose it.

"You're just saying that because you hate men! I heard you two in the woods when we were traveling her. You don't think I'm good enough for her. You think I'm holding her back! Well, you're wrong. We make a great team and if she wants the dagger I'll hand it to her!" I was fuming, how dare this person come in and throw off the dynamic me and Akane share?

“I don’t hate men, but I also don’t think you’re worthy. Nodoka made a mistake when she chose your father and so did Kariko when she chose Soun. I might have had twelve daughters but I also had eight sons who I loved just as much as my girls. They went off to become amazing men, good husbands, and fathers and gave me many beautiful grandchildren. Women think they need a man to protect them but they don't. They need a man who will support them, and so far you don't support her. You want her stronger for your benefit, not hers. If you believe she can live without you, then go and tell her you think, no, you know she deserves the dagger. She doesn’t need your shielding and protection.” 

Alona’s words stung. 

What if Akane didn’t need me? Why was I so hung up she come back when this is done and we are together? Why couldn’t I let her go?

No. Alona was wrong. I was the one chosen to wield the dagger and hold the burden of killing Hikari. Akane would be grateful she didn’t have to bloody her hands. I didn’t want to either, but I would do it for her. I would do anything for her. As I had before. As I would in the future.

I nodded to harden my resolve, and Alona clucked her tongue. 

“That’s what I thought.” She shook her head at me again and left. 

The next morning Akane was quieter but said she was fine. She understood why I got the dagger and not her. We dropped the topic after that. 

I couldn’t help but feel like her hand wasn’t as firm in mine any more but I pushed that thought away.

We went once more to the spirit realm and spent the rest of the time helping with the festival. It was a nice distraction from the ball of angst boiling in my stomach.

Even a spirit, killing wasn’t the answer, was it? I knew she was evil but she was dead, so what was the harm? These thoughts kept me awake most nights.

The morning of the equinox came in a flash. 

We woke before the sun. I studied the dagger closely, making sure my hand and eyes knew every spot of it. 

When I came to the front room Alona and Akane were dressed and waiting. 

We nodded to each other and walked towards the forest. 

It was a precaution, but in case Hikari got through, we didn’t want to be in the middle of town should she get out to the physical world. 

We sat down, the dagger in the sheath on my side, Alona chanted and we entered the spirit realm hopefully for the last time. 

The air immediately felt different than it had before.

We didn’t walk for long before we found something. 

There was a spirit sobbing in the distance. As we got closer we realized it had been chained up. 

“What?” Akane asked. 

Alona shook her head. “No, no, no” Hikari has trapped a spirit that should be free here. “No, no, I can’t. I’m so, so, so sorry.” Alona was spinning around crying to herself so Akane and I drew closer. 

I pulled the dagger from its hold, just in case, then Akane’s face broke. 

“Mooom!” She rushed forward and the spirit looked up and sobbed. 

Akane cradled her mom’s head, testing the chains. 

“Akane? Akane! My baby why are you here? This is no place for you.” Kariko’s face was a cross between relief and sorrow.

“I, we’re here to stop Hikari. Mom, I’m okay. You’re going to be okay. I’m going to free you.” Akane summoned a picklock with her ki and fumbled with the chains. "Wait, Mom." Akane shrunk herself down and climbed inside to manipulate the mechanism with her hands. 

There were a few clicks and the lock fell off. Kariko rose up, as Akane crawled from the lock and returned to normal size. 

They two hugged and cried. While Alona paced in the background. 

I felt the wind shift, as did Akane and her mom and we all frozen. 

“Baby, I’m free you must go before she gets here! Go please! I’ll be okay.”

“Awww, but what a touching family reunion.” Hikari appeared before us and the pounding in my head began for the first time in months. 

“Back off!” Kariko said, standing between her cousin and daughter.

I stepped forward with the dagger pointed at Hikari. 

“Little boy thinks he can take me down?” Hikari pouted. 

My hand started to shake at the face of this spirit. She didn’t even look like she used to be human. Her very essence was wrong. I strengthen my grip and added another hand.

"Zahra. Welcome to the party. Join us, dear."

Alona stopped pacing and rolled her shoulders back coming to face the spirit. 

Kariko looked over the woman. 

“How? Why? Did you drag them into this?!” Kariko screamed, her face warping. 

“You get me killed, you almost get Nodoka killed and now you bring our children into this?” 

Alona flinched and closed her eyes. Tears fell slowly down her face and she whispered I’m so sorry” over and over again. 

Hikari snapped her head back, her neck stretching far too far, and howled with laughter. 

"Oh, what a treat." She purred.

I paused myself and took in the scene. Alona was defenseless and no help. Kariko was turning purple and Akane was trying to keep her mother’s spirit calm and Hikari was so focused on Alona she’d forgotten about me. 

I inhaled deeply and looked at Akane. She looked fierce protecting her mom. More spirits had heard the noises and were coming closer to see what was going on. I had to act fast. I had to act now. 

I lunged forward, sliding the light dagger into Hikari. 

She howled and disappeared, a flash of light radiating out from where she once floated. 

“It’s over” I whispered. 

“It’s over.”

I bowed to Kariko who smiled fondly at me. “You look so much like Nodoka. I hope she’s proud.”

Kariko and Akane said their goodbyes and we grabbed Alona who seemed in shock. 

“Let’s go home," I said gently shaking her shoulder.

Color came back to her face and she nodded, giving a sad look to Kariko before saying the return chant and taking us home. 

My eyes snapped open and we were sitting in the forest. The sun was shining brightly and voices carried from the village. 

Akane and I smiled and hugged. We did it. We won again.

“Where’s Alona?” Akane asked pulling away. 

I looked around and called her name. 

“Maybe she went back already?” I shrugged.

“I guess… “Akane said, uncertain. 

We walked back to the village hands clasped strongly together once more. 

"Wow, the bonfire must be huge for the smoke to be that black!" Akane commented as we got closer.

“Those don’t sound like excited screams…” I realized after a few more steps. 

We looked at each other and broke into a run. 

The huts were on fire, people were running around screaming. 

Bodies laid on the ground.

And in the middle of it all, Hikari. 

“I’m baaaaaaaaack.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dogeza: deeply apologetic bow


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included my original end notes at the end plus some minor edits. I started a new series following Akane and Ranma POV but never finished it and don't think I ever will. I am way too obsessed with other stuff right now. 
> 
> Thanks for reading my first "long" fic.

We ran even faster, stopping for a moment at the hut for Akane to grab her kama. 

Hikari was in the middle of the village shooting fireballs from her hands, while people ran around. 

Some people had buckets with water, trying to dose the roaring flames. Some had weapons and were charging her, but were being thrown back by fire or some other unseen ki blast. 

Alroy was running with Mei, who had collected the children and was trying to get them to safety. 

Akane went with them, showing them a safe way escape while I narrowed my eyes on Hikari. 

“Helllllo, boy!” She called to me. “What do they call you?”

She stopped her fire flinging and let me get close. 

“I am Ranma Saotome Tanka of the School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and I am your reckoning!” I bellowed, pointing the dagger at her. 

“Tanka… Tanka… ah! You’re Haruko’s spawn! She was weak. Tried to stop Aunty Sakumi from taking care of me. Tsk, tsk, not nice!” She shrieked, bolting a ball of fire towards me. 

I jumped to the side, and barely missed getting scorched. 

“Akaaaaane. Where is my precious girl?” Hikari taunted. 

Stay hidden, I pleaded. I can do this.

“Hello Hikari.” 

Akane came forward, her tunic and pants smeared with ash, her kama at her hands, ready to move. 

“Oh sweet child. Look at you. The madder girl. So tell me, who got Aunty’s name? Hmm?   
No, no, let’s see.” Hikari closed her eyes and I saw Akane lurch forward. 

“Akane, Nabiki, ah Kasumi. Did mommy ever tell you that? Her mother who forsake her for me, named her first born after her. Sakumi, Kasumi. How sweet. Tanka… Ah!” Hikari pointed a finger to the air. 

“I remember now. After Sakumi and I left, little abandoned Kariko was taken in by the Tanaka family. Her and Nodoka, I think, yes they were raised as sisters. And now look! Hikari threw a hand towards both me and Akane. 

“Their brats are fighting together. But…” Hikari flicked her tongue out as if tasting the air. 

“Oh Akane. You hate Ranma right now, and you’re all he’s thinking about darling. So sweet, sweet, sweet. Here Ranma, you can have this!” 

She flung her hand at me and I moved to dodge it but nothing happened. Then the pounding started, and the visions. I saw a thousand different endings for me and Akane. We were married, we have twins; we died right here; we fight, we divorce; I drink, she leaves me. It overwhelmed my head having so many future memories flashing through all together. 

The pounding became overwhelming. I dropped the dagger, and it vanished in the sunlight. 

I dropped to my knees, trying to feel it with one hand, but the visions were too many. 

Akane marries someone else, I become my father; she dies at 20 in an accident; Shampoo kills her; I die; I’m in a coma; I was never born; Akane was never born; Nabiki is my wife; Kasumi is my wife, Akane kills herself. 

A mixture of past possibilities meld with the future possibilities and I can barely keep up on my knees. 

Hikari is so memorized by me she doesn’t see Akane shrink down and run towards me. Akane slides forward and grabs the dagger. 

She returns to normal size, slides the dagger in the waistband of her pants. 

“Excuuuse meee!” Hikari stops pointing at me and the pounding stops. I panted trying to catch my breath and remembered where I was and which timeline was real. 

“Precious one. Where did you go?” 

Akane made herself appear tiny or invisible. I wasn’t even sure where she is. I tried to focus on where I last saw her. See if I can find her eyes. 

A kama flied from the left but Hikari stopped it mid-air and flicks it away. 

A staff flied from the right, but Hikari stopped it as well. 

Weapons were flying in from all directions now. 

Akane must be leading the assault. I couldn’t help but smile through the aching in my brain.

“Enough!” Hikari shouted, and throws a circular field around her knocking everything to the ground. 

Then the rocks started raining down on her. Rocks, fruit, sticks, come flying in from all directions. 

And I see her. 

She’s not one-hundred percent invisible. I didn’t know if she’s doing it on purpose or was just exhausted. 

She sneaked up on Hikari but is spotted. 

Hikari scooped Akane up by her neck and holds her high off the ground. 

“Oh precious one. You could have been by my side.”

Akane smiled and tried to choke out something. 

“What honey? I can’t hear you. You’re being suffocated.”

Akane nodded despite turning blue. 

I forced myself to stand and start towards Hikari. 

I saw a bucket half full of water and know what to do. 

“Hey!” I shouted, getting her attention. 

She turned with a slightly bemused look as I dump the water over my head. 

Her jaw dropped as I shift down into a red-head girl, and her grip loosened just enough. Akane, kicked out of the grasp, knocking Hikari down to the ground. Before she could sit up, Akane drove the dagger into Hikari’s chest. 

Hikari looked down at the dagger and laughed. 

While giggling she began to shake, her body moving faster than anything on earth. The skin melted off her face yet her skeleton still seemed to grin as it crumpled into dust.

Akane grabbed the dagger, stood up, and walked towards me. 

Those hiding come rushing forward and surround Akane. 

I watched her for a moment and smiled. Alona was right. I’m scared I need Akane more than she needed me. 

I went back to the hunt and find Alona collapsed. She’s either in her older form or time has finally caught up. 

I made sure she was still breathing and run back into the village center and get as many people as I can. Akane was immediately by my side. 

We were sitting by Alona when we’re told there’s nothing that can be done and when Alona died later that night we were still there. 

Akane had a few tears in her eyes but didn’t cry. I snuck away later that night, still a girl and let myself cry. Sometimes you just need a good cry. 

When I returned Akane was awake in our hut and waiting. She held me till I fell asleep in her arms.

The harvest festival became a rebuild festival. Amazons from all over the world worked together to rebuild the town and we were still able to have a decent festival to honor the few lives lost from Hikari’s final reign of terror.

Akane was the hero of the Amazons. She even got a letter from Cologne telling her good job and we were welcome to visit anytime. 

When the guests left, I sent a letter home saying we’re okay and we would be coming home soon, though I left out that I didn’t think Akane would be coming back with me. 

The Council offered Alona’s place on the council to Akane. She’d be free to travel around and recruit or find others that have been lost. 

The book Alona always had her nose in was a record of her life and the lives of everyone who came through the town. Akane started learning to read the ancient language. 

Aren teaches us the chant to go to the spirt realm. We found Kariko and set her free. She was so happy to see her daughter as such a respected member of the Amazon community. She was saddened by her teacher’s death but peace was found in it as well. 

We checked in from time to time after Kariko passes on, for Alona. We hoped she didn’t have leftover baggage but also wanted to give her a proper goodbye and thank her for everything. 

I had only wished I had listened earlier to her about Akane. 

It’s turned into winter faster than I expected. We had been gone for close to 6 months. It was time to go back. 

I said my goodbyes, promising I would return each summer to teach and help and learn. People ask if Akane was going with me but I honestly didn’t know. 

We were supposed to meet our guide back through the portal to Japan at noon. I waited nearby. 

I closed my eyes tight, hoping for a positive vision that Akane was coming with me, but Jingu Kogo hadn’t visited me since before the final battle. 

I heard a twig break and snapped my eyes open. 

Her hair was almost to her shoulders and was blowing in the wind. Her eyes were lively and bright. Her cheeks pink from the cold air.

Her now trademark, madder dyed, ruby tunic was long sleeved and layered with a fur vest. Her pants were a heavier material, and she was wears boots instead of slippers. She had no pack on. 

She stopped only an arm’s reach away. I wanted to reach out and bring her close to me but I couldn’t bear the thought of her pulling away. 

“I take it you’re not coming with me then.”

She dropped her head in a no. 

“Can I ask why?”

She looked sad but answered. 

“This is what is right for me, Ranma. I need to know who I can be without you. And right now you’re holding me back. I,” she breathed in deeply. “I love you, but being with you makes me weak.”

I felt my legs turn to jelly and my insides sloshed around. I almost expected to see Hikari using magic on me.

“And I love you too! I can finally say it. I’ve loved you since the first time we fought Ryoga. When you slapped me, I felt fire and passion and I fell in love with that.” I kept praying that all the feelings below the surface, could finally be obvious. That she could see from somewhere within me how desperate I was for her to come back with me.

“I’m not the same girl who left Nermia. There’s a whole other world apart of myself and I’ve only touched the surface. I’ve always been under your shadow and it’s time to be my own person now.” 

“But we love each other. I can stay. We can learn together. We can be together.” I reached for her but she holds her hand up. I could see her trembling, and if I said the right thing she might change her mind and come with me. 

“No. Go home. Tell my dad, Kasumi and Nabiki I am safe and okay. Tell them what we accomplished here. Maybe someday I’ll come back, but not today, and not with you.”

She brushed my shirt lightly, I could feel the heat from her hand, and savored it. Then she was gone.

Seconds passed when Hoshi showed up. 

“Ready to go home?” 

I nodded, giving one last look over the village. 

Some huts were still under construction but the village was bigger and better now. I watched Mei run around as a dot of red, teasing the younger kids. 

Alroy was helping prep lunch that day as tables were moved into place for lunch. 

Hoshi ducked into the tree, and I followed. 

The trek home was lonely but quick. 

I couldn’t decide if I just wanted to get home, or if I needed some time alone. 

I made it home in ten hours. 

I’m greeted by Mom who is so happy to hear that Kariko is in a better place. She’s so excited to see me she doesn’t notice Akane’s absence till Kasumi asks. 

Kasumi is crestfallen. Tendo-san cries for a week. Nabiki tries to pump me for information to sell Akane’s whereabouts to the highest bidder. Pop is Pop. I can’t help look at him and wonder if he is a future for me. I don’t think I’ve ever seen my parents act affectionate once. I wonder how long it took for me to come around, because I don’t see them as a lovey couple. 

A few months later I am warming up and a young girl I recognize comes to the dojo, she’s the oldest of the three girls who are related to Akane. 

Akane is doing well there. She turned down the position on the Council for now, but teaches ki based attacks and defense and is traveling. She’s already been to Brazil and Ireland with Licia and Aren respectively. 

She sends her best wishes and ends the letter abruptly. There is something scribbled out at the bottom but I can’t decode it. I think, I hope it says she misses me, but I guess I’ll never know.   
Despite the sadness, Doctor Tofu proposes to Kasumi, which she accepts. I send the news back with Rekka, whose name I finally know, and hope for a response soon. 

After the New Year, I try to go to the spirit world. I surprisingly make it there okay and find Alona. 

She’s actually pretty happy. As a spirit she’s dealt with a lot of her ancestors who are holding grudges but wasn’t ready to pass on; she was waiting for me. 

Akane visits her every week and lets her know that the Amazons: her children, are doing well. That her book is already filling gaps into the history and making it easier to keep alive with song and story. 

Alona tells me she’s sorry for being hard on me and hopes she didn’t ruin me and Akane. But a little bird in a kimono told her Akane and I will be together one day. 

I watch her spirit pass to paradise and feel a bit more at ease. 

For now, I’ll finish up school, I have two terms to catch up on before my final year. I’ve convinced Pop and Tendo-san to open the school back up and I teach part time after school and on weekends. Pop has become a decent sparring partner again and I have Mom teach me a few tricks with the katana. 

I move back in with Mom and Pop who got the house fixed while I was gone. It’s fine. Quiet. I spend most nights on the roof looking at the sky, hoping that while I look at the moon, Akane pauses to look at the moon too. Sometimes I get a feeling, from somewhere within, that she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hot-diggity-daffodil. 
> 
> This went from a story that I first posted back in 2009 and then started to update in 2017 to being finished in a single day (and then edited in a day a few weeks later…) And then re-uploaded to AO3 2 years after originally posted on FF
> 
> This story is heavily influenced by the song Oceans by Seafret. There’s just something about the lyrics that spoke to me as Ranam and Akane.   
> [I want you  
> And I always will  
> I wish I was worth  
> But I know what you deserve  
> You know I'd rather drown  
> Than to go on without you  
> But you're pulling me down]
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the very different life of Akane and Ranma after Saffron. If there is good reception I will consider an update/when they meet again chapter. But for right now I am pretty happy with the ending. Even when things got happy for Ranma and Akane earlier on, the story just lead me back to this ending which I probably wrote before I even finished the first chapter.   
> Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review if you’d like!
> 
> Happy Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Flower: Hazel Flower (for reference)  
> [Chinese] Xiǎo bǎoshí: Little gem  
> [Chinese] Lǎoshī: teacher


End file.
